Making It Up To Her
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: When Derek Morgan ignored Penelope Garcia for three Weeks, she said she was done with him. What lengths is he willing to go to get back his baby girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is what i wrote to make it up to you guys about the no update period.

Enjoy!

You wanna know something? My life right now is screwed up so badly, it's unbelievable. First off, my boyfriend Kevin and I broke up because we got into a argument over him thinking I've been spending too much time with my best friend Derek, which isn't true because he has been giving me the cold shoulder for three weeks now. I of course denied that anything was going on between us, Kevin said I was lying, and all that lead to our breakup.

Then what else went wrong was of course Derek ignoring me for no apparent reason. The only time he actually talks to me is when we're at work, that's only because he's forced to. I don't know what the hell I did, but i would sure like to know what I did. Let's just say I'm glad Emily, JJ, Reid, Hotch, and or Rossi don't know or they'd kill him, no they wouldn't just kill him, they'd torture him slowly, find out why he did what he did, then drag him off his butt and take him over to wherever I'm at, and make him apologise. The bad thing is i've had to keep a happy smile on my face for three weeks, no matter how pissed or upset I am. So that's my current posistion on life, i know wonderful right?

Right now tI'm sitting in my office, doing what I do best, when there's a knock on the door

*Hello?* I call through the door.

*Garcia, it's Derek.* Well well, he's actually going to grace me with his presence I feel so honored, not!

*I'm busy at the moment, please come back at a different time.* I lied, I just finished everything I needed to do.

*Come on, it will only take a second.* He softly demanded through the door.

*I said come back.* I turn towards my computers to find something to work on when I hear my door clicking unlocked. God damn you morgan! Why did I ever I give him a key? Just then my door opens.

I turn around to see Derek standing in my doorway. Are you serious? Why?!

*What the hell? Do you not understand the words come back another time?* I asked, getting more frustrated.

*Look I don'tt know what's wrong with you, but the team and I are going out, you coming?* What's wrong with me? He might want to check his information on that one.

*What's wrong with me? You know what, never mind. Tell the rest of them I will be coming, and to just give me a minute.* Derek nods his head, then leaves my office as soon as he entered it. Wow, I'm glad I didn't continue on the what's wrong with me issue or that would've been a disaster!

Knowing that my team is waiting for me, I grab my purse and head out of my office, hoping this evening will help me forget all that has happened.

This evening so far has helped me forget what's happened. We've been at our usual bar for a little more than an hour and I've totally forgotten about Kevin and Derek! The entire time I've spent dancing with guys who are 10 times hotter than both of them combined, some of them even hotter than Channing Tatum in Magic Mike, and every girl knows he's hard to beat. I just stopped dancing with guy number four to get a drink at the bar, when Emily walks up beside me.

*Hey PG, looks like your having a good time out there.* She exclaims.

*Yeah I am Em.*

*Well that's good. Got to forget about Kevin somehow right?* When she puts it like that, it almost seems natural.

*Yep, no matter how unhappy it makes him.*

Emily and I both chuckle while I order a beer, Emily speaks up again.

*Speaking of unhappy, there's someone else who's not to keen on your plan tonight.* Emily says.

*And who would that be Em?* I ask while the bartender hands me my beer.

*You know who, morgan.* She tells me as if I was suppose to know this. HA! That's funny, and not true considering he's been ignoring me for three weeks.

*Are you sure Em?* I ask.

*Really P? I thought you would have known that by now, but let me explain how I know.* Emily tells me. Guess she's not really giving me a choice huh?

*For starters see that?* She points at Derek, who's at a near by table watching us intently. *That face is the signiture morgan frown/scowl, which means he's angry and or upset. Second of all, from the moment we got here, he's been watching you like a hawk, especialy when you were dancing with those other guys.* She looks at me as if she were saying 'Do you believe me now?' Could this all be true? Does he actually not like the thought of me going out with other guys? He probably doesn't but still.

Emily and I both turn our heads to Derek, who is now getting up from his seat, and walking towards us.

*Told you so.* Emily mumbles, then gets up and walks towards the dancefloor. Ohh thanks Emily! Your leaving me alone with him!

He walks over to the bar where I'm at, and sits down in the seat next to mine.

*Garcia...* He starts.

*What do you want morgan?* I snapped at him.

*Well, what the hell happened to you?* He asks Crossly.

*What's wrong with me? Why don't you come back and talk to me when you get your facts straight.* I get up from my seat.

*What did I do?* He stands up as well. Really? He's really going to play this game.

*I don't want to talk about it, tell the team I'm going home.* I start to walk away, but Derek grabs my arm and stops me. Man, when he wants something he makes sure he gets it.

*No, please enlighten me on what the hell is going on?*

Come on, this is your 20 seconds of courage, just do it.

*What's wrong is you ignored me for 3 weeks, pushed me out of your life like you wanted to! Now your staring at me from across the bar. If you have something to tell me, swallow your pride and tell me instead of watching me like a creepy stalker!* I shouted at him, tears now cascading down my face.

*Penelope, I had no idea.*

*Of course you didn't, you never do. I have to go morgan.* I shake my arm out of his grasp, then I walk out of the bar. God why did I ever have to get to know him? His tenndiacy to not notice things drives me insane!

Tears still steadly falling down my face, I start walking down the sidewalk, when I hear a voice i wish I didn't know.

*Why didn't you tell me earlier?* Morgan shouts from down the sidewalk. I turn to face him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

*I tried Derek, I really did, but after you repeadidly ignored me on numerous occasions, eventually I just gave up after deciding you didn't care.*

*I do care, I was just...* He sighs and hangs his head.

*You were just being a bull headed, stubborn jerk as usual, that's why I'm done.* His head rises to look at me.

*Wait, what do you mean your done?* Derek asks with a perplexed look on his face as he steps closer to me.

*I'm done trying to get your attention, done with having to be shut out, and the biggest one of all, I'm done with being constantly disappointed.* The look of confusion was replaced with the look of regret and utter shock on his face.

*Baby girl, you can't be serious.* He almost whispers as he looks into my eyes one last time.

*I am and ohh Derek?* I ask as i start to walk down the sidewalk again.

*Yeah?*

*Don't call me that, you lost that right when you ignored me for three weeks.* That's when I left Derek alone in the streets, and out of my life.

I honestly think I've cried off 10 pounds. All the way home I cried, and even when I got home I sunk against the door and cried. I know what I said about being done with Derek broke his heart, but I had to do it, no matter how much it hurt. Believe me when I say it hurts me just as much as it hurts him, but he feels worse about it. Of course he should feel worse, he's the one who ignored me for three weeks and couldn't admit it. At least I did the right thing, that's all that matter.

As I said before I'm currently on the ground, leaning back against the door, and crying my eyes out. I can most certainly say I've been in better posistions than this before.

Deciding to try and get ahold of myself, I get up off the floor and head towards the bathroom. I turn on the light and look into the mirror. The once perfect eyelinee and mascara that i put on this morning is now all over my face, giving me a raccoon kinda look. The eye shadow now smeared all over my eyes as well. Wow, I could fit in as a circus clown right now, at least my outfits in tact. I spend the next 20 minutes cleansing my face of all the left over makeup

After cleaning all the makeup off, I stagger into the living room, ready to collapse into my couch. I manage to make myself over to the couch, but not even 30 seconds of comfort and someone knocks on my door.

*Who the hell is knocking on my door? I swear if it's Derek Morgan, someone's getting a frying pan upside the head.* I nearly screamed at the door.

*Garcia... it's Reid, everything alright?* Reid answered. Oh my god, poor kid! He's probably scared to death of me now.

*Sorry Genius, I'm just upset that's all.* I walk over to my front door and open it to find a very confusied looking Reid.

*Upset? Well because you said if i was morgan you'd hit me with a frying pan, I'm going to guess it has something to do with morgan.* Reid looked at me with a hint of certainty, as if he knew he was right.

*I hate profilers.*I muttered under my breath.

*What happened?* Reid asks.

*Don't you want to come inside first Genius?*

*No I'm good, just tell me.* Werid, he'd usualy come in when I offered.

*Nothing much to tell, just morgan being 100% himself.*I sighed, closing my front door and heading completely outside.

*What would him being himself be exactly?*

*Well Genius boy, that would be a hard-headed, stubborn mule.* Reid looks at me, then starts to walk away.

*There's something I want to show you.* I figure there's no reason not to trust the kid, so I follow him.

*Where are we going?* I ask.

*Ohh, it's only down the street.* He tells me as we walk down the sidewalk. Now I'm really wondering what's going on, if he's really going to show me something.

*About the morgan thing, I'm sure he'll apologise soon enough* Reid speaks out in a moment of silence.

*Sure, and I won't be accepting it.* When we get about a mile down the road, Reid steers me into a parking lot.

*What are we doing in a abandoned parking lot?* I asked Reid.

*Just wait Garcia, just wait.* I'm watching a tree to the right when Derek pops out from behind the tree. Are you kidding? I walked all the way over here in a tight dress and heels for him! I look at Reid.

*Did he make you do this?* I point at morgan while still looking at Reid.

*Yeah, but I manly did it for you.* Reid admits, his face getting red.

*As for you...* I turn my attention to Derek. *I'm not surprised you did this, used him like you used me.* Finally, Derek speaks.

*Now hold on a sec, I did not use you penelope and you know that.*

*Do I really know that?* That's when I turned on my heels and headed home.

So did you guys like it? I don't know how long the fanfiction going to be, but I do know that I will try my hardest to make every chapter this length!

Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it!

Enjoy

Miranda :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys love this fanfic and want me to continue! I really want to thank Lenika08, kimd33, jenny crum, and CeeCee333 for reviewing and following this and here's what I had to say about their reviews.

Lenika08: Gracias por gustarle esto y quere que continue! Gracias por gustarle a todos mis mentes criminales fanfic!

kimd33: Thanks for liking this, means alot! Also thanks for liking all my criminal minds fanfic

jenny crum: I'm glad to know that you can't wair for my writing. Thanks for liking all my criminal minds fanfic!

CeeCee333: Thanks for loving my writing, makes me happy that you think it's really good!

Here it is, enjoy!

I am more angry and upset then before, all thanks to Derek, he just had to try and talk to me. Sometimes he's just so stupid it's shocking! He would have had a better chance if he just left me alone instead of talking to me, but no! He just had to fix it!

So after getting home late at night, i just crawled into bed and imediatly fell sound asleep, forgeting all that has happened, at least for the time being.

I'm rushing into the bureau, because i over slept due to not getting to bed until midnight. With everything for work in my hands; my laptop, papers, writing implements etc. As I rush to my office, someone comes around the corner and bumps into me, knocking everything to the ground that was in my hands.

*I'm so- Penelope?* The person speaks. I glance at the person who said that, only to find that Derek said it. Really?Out of all people to bump into it was him. Why couldn't be the mailman or my ex kevin? Derek looks at me closer.

*Ohh my god, here let me get it.* He bends down to pick up my stuff, but I bend down to stop him.

*I got it* I said forcefully, hoping he'd get the hint. I think he does, because he gets up off the floor, and leans against the wall.

*You sure?* I'm not really in the mood to talk to him anymore, so i just nod my head and pick up my stuff.

*Look about last night...* There he goes again with the apologising, he's start to freaking annoy me. I would speak, but I think I would just end up slapping him.

During this period of silence, I end up cleaning up all of my stuff off the ground, and getting up off the floor.

*I never should have done that last night, but I'll never stop.* He says as he begins to step closer to me. That's it, I've gotta say it.

*Morgan, I said I was done with you and I meant it. Now get the hell away from me or I swear to god I'll slap you.* I warned as i opened the door to my office, walked in, and put my stuff in a spare chair next to my door. Derek follows me, but stops at the doorway.

*Baby girl just listen...* I walk infront of Derek, raise my hand back, and SMACK! My hand collides with his cheek, causing everyone near by to turn their heads towards us. I bet you he thought 'She'll never slap me', Well guess what? I DID!

*I told you to get the hell away from me!* I screamed. I slam the door in his face, then walk over to my desk chair. I lower myself into the chair, then put my head on the desk. I swear it's opposite week for Derek! He just won't listen and it's driving me nuts! When I said don't watch me like a creepy stalker, I think he interpreted that as 'Stop watching me like a stalker, but feel free to follow me.' When he said he's never going to stop, what did he mean by that anyways? Did he mean he's not going to stop following me around, apologising, what? All I'm saying is if he's going to keep following me around, he should expect to get slapped a couple more times, or kicked, one of the two. This is the only time i hate his persistantness and worriedness, any other day of the year I'd be fine with.

Just as my mind started to drift to him again, my office phone rings, thank god! I answer the phone with a real smile on my face.

*The great Garcia at your service, how may I help you?*

*Garcia, it's Hotch. Right now we're leaving on a case to Montana, two bodies found in anaconda ridge, someone will be staying behind to assist you.* Wait, help me? Why would I need help?

*Umm... Sir? Why is someone staying behind? Are they feeling alright?*

*I can assure you everyone's fine, they just insisted to stay behind on this one. Got to go, wheel's are going up, call you when we have more information.* He hangs up.

Huh? I wonder who's staying behind? Well whoever it is, I have to stay focused on the task at hand, which is the case.

A knock on my door, brings me out of my thoughts. Must be the helper for the case. I get up from my chair, go over to the door, and open the door with the biggest smile upon my face until it falls when I see who's there. Standing before me is Derek, looking like the happiest person in the world, well I should have suspected this, the question is, why didn't I?

I cross my arms over my chest, while leaning against the doorway.

*What are you doing here? Thought you would've gotten the message when I slapped you.* Derek lets out a weak laugh.

*Well I guess I didn't get the message then. Look i thought this would be a great time to talk things over, but now your stuck with me for the case, so your going to have to deal with it for the time being.* He smiles, then steps into my office. Now he wants to play this game, where was he yesterday?

*So what's on the plate?* He asks as he makes himself confortable in one of my spare chairs.

*Right now, nothing. I'm waiting for The team on the plane to call me, like I usually do.* Just as I finish the sentance, My phone rings.

*That would be them.* I answer the phone, waiting for what they have to say.

*Garcia.*

*Garcia, it's Hotch. I have the victims names for you. I want you to dig up anything in common between Micheal Ryder and Cindy Boxer, the victims. See if they have anything in common.*

*That I will have for you in a little bit, call you when I have the 4-1-1 on them. Garcia out.* I hung up then imediatly turned towards my computer, with Derek getting up from the chair, and taking a new posistion behind me, looking over my minutes, Micheal and Cindy's lives were right before us.

*Presto! There we are!* I said in admiration of my work.

*Good Penelope, now what is it they have in common?* He mumbled to himself.

*Well they both grew up in the same foster homes.*

*Foster homes?* Derek questioned.

*Well Micheal was giving up for adoption by his druggie parents, and Cindy, well... she was born in a prision, imediatly given up for adoption once she was born.* The silence in the room became a thick fog, choking us with the silence.

*Well I'll be right back, I'm going to make the call and a few other things.* I say as I grab my cell phone, get up from my chair, and walk out my office door.

Once I get down the hallway, I dial Emily's phone number and hit call. She picked up within the first ring.

*PG, what do you got for us?* Emily asked.

*Well beauty I have lots.* I walk into the bullpen, walk by Emily's desk, and sit down.

*Let's hear it then.*

*Ok, Micheal and Cindy were both in the same foster home as children.*

*Why were they in foster homes?* So I told Emily what I had told Derek minutes before.

*Wow, ok thank P. By the way, how's the helping situation morgan?* I swear I could hear the smile on Emily's face grow .

*I may not like him right now, but we have to work together so we can solve the case.* I sighed out of pure frustration.

* Well we all gotta do, what we all gotta do. On a happier note, I saw you slap Morgan early, nice!* We both burst out laughing, breaking the tention in the room.

*Well I'm glad you aproved of it.*

*Aprove? He deserved it! Gotta go P, bye.*

*Bye Em.* I hung up on Emily, then I got out of the chair, and headed towards my office. When I got back to my office, Derek turned his head towards me.

*Your back, started to get worried about you.*

*Worried?*

*I work for the FBI, it comes naturally.* A small smile appears on my face.

Out of the clear blue, Derek asks me this question.

*How do you do it?*

*Do what Morgan?* What the hell is he talking about?

*Look through people's lives like nothing. Having to hear, see their grimicing details of their lives.*

*I just... I learn to separate that part of my work life from the rest of my life. That's nothing compared to you. You see dead bodies, the real thing, I only see the images.*

*I guess your right.* Derek finally says.

Some hours later, when the light sky became night. Derek sleeping in my office chair, me leaning back against the couch, reading a book. Then I start to think, honestly how do they handle it? Seeing the grusome real life, thing. I know i wouldn't be able to.

So I hope you guys liked this Ch just as much as the first one! The next ch, part of it will be in Derek's POV, not giving any hints, but it will pull your heart strings!

I didn't get to put this in the beginning but jhill88, as you can see there's another ch! Hope you can't wait for the 3rd ch!

I Still don't know how long this fanfic will be, but it will be awhile before I decide!

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

.Hey guys! I wanna thank everyone who has followed, reviewed, favorited this fanfiction! Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to write, love you guys! I wanted to let you guys know again that this Ch will be in Garcia's and Morgan's POV, I will let you know when they change.

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Penelope's POV)

When I open my eyes next morning, I wake up in my computer chair, with a blanket on top of me. Werid, I know I fell asleep on the floor, and Derek was asleep in the chair. Lifting the blanket off of myself, I start to get up from the chair, then Derek comes into the room. Where was he this entire thing?

*Hey, your up. Sorry I was gone, got a phone call and I didn't want to wake you.* He apologises, then sits down in another chair.

*It's fine.*

*Penelope, I'm pretty sure you want to go home and shower, so go, I'll hold down the fort here.* Actually, that doesn't sound half bad.

*You sure? Because what if someone on the team calls and needs me?* I ask as I get up my chair, not quite walking towards the door yet.

*Just go! No one's going to call at 6:00 in the morning.* Derek says as he shoves me out the door of my office.

*Thanks!* I shout as I get down the hall.

*No problem!* He answers back. Then I go home, looking forward to taking a nice, hot shower.

(Derek's POV)

I can't believe I screwed up so damn bad, she doesn't even want to be in the same room as me. The look she had on her face when I got here yesterday broke my heart. Don't even get me started on what happened at the bar two days ago, I never under any circumstances should have ignored her for three weeks, she doesn't need to be treated like that, hell she SHOULDN' T be treated like that, she does not deserve what I did to her,I don't deserve her in my life, but I need her to be.

Penelope, she's the brightest thing in my life, makes my world go round, makes me want to put up with this job, but right now, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted me to drop dead. I knew I messed up bad, but when she wouldn't even let me call her baby girl, I knew I had basically taken her trust and lit it on fire.

The reason I even insisted on staying behind was so I could fix everything, talk to her, but it looks like that won't happen. When she woke up in the chair, I moved her there in the middle of the night when I woke up and saw her asleep on the floor, while I was sleeping in a chair. I couldn't make her sleep on the floor, so I moved her. I just hope I can Make It Up To Her, so I can get my baby girl back, cause I need her more than ever.

Right when I was seriously thinking about going to her apartment right now, my phone rings.

*Morgan* I answer.

*It's Rossi, where's Penelope? I tried calling her to see how's it going, but she didn't answer.*

*Woah, calm down. She's at her place taking a shower, I told her i would stay here in case anyone called.* I reassured him. Wow, I'm usually this worried about her

*It's 6:00 a.m, we're not going to be calling at that time for the case. Speaking of the case, we caught him, right after we came back from looking at the bodies, he comes into the police department and confesses, doesn't happen every day now does it?* Rossi chuckled over the phone.

*Yeah, it doesn't.* My mind again focusing on Penelope.

*Ok, out with it. What the hell is wrong with you?* Rossi asks.

*What are you talking about?* I played it off real smooth... I think.

*Come on, it doesn't take a profiler to know your acting out of character, so speak before I persua it out of you, us italians do know how to make someone talk.* Rossi tells me. Come on Derek, maybe Rossi could help you figure out what to do with penelope.

*Ok, you got me.* I admited to him.

*Want to talk about it?*

*Ok. I ignored Penelope three weeks, she called me on it, I couldn't admit. Se then told me that she was tired of being pushed out by me, tired of being disappointed by me, so she said I'm done with you. Since then, she hasn't acted the same way towards me like we use to no nicknames, flirting, she can't even be in the same room as me! Damn it, why did I have to screw up so badly?* I ask him. For the longest time, I hear nothing from Rossi. Then, he speaks up.

*Everyone screws up Morgan, your only human. Now your going to need to answer this question so I'm able to help you.*

*What's the question?*

*Do you love her? Do you love Penelope Garcia?* He asks.

Well, to say I need her back is understatement, if she never forgives me, never flirts with me again, I'd be lost, I think I'm in love with my best friend, no I don't think I KNOW.

*Yes, I'm in love with her.* Just saying that sentance, makes me smile.

*And you would do anything to get her back correct?* Rossi asks.

*Yeah.*

*Then you have to come up with a plan, this plan will take place when we get back.* Rossi explains. The next 20 minutes was spent talking and coming up with the plan. When I hung up with Rossi, I was confident that the plan would work, that it would help me get my girl back.

(Penelope's POV)

I came back from my home fresh and recharged. I walk down the hallway to my office, when Derek comes out of my office, and starts walking towards me.

*They solved the case.* What? How did they solve it so quickly?

*How'd they solve a case in one day?* I question Derek As I walked into my office.

*The unsub came into the police department and confessed about murdering them, so they arrested him.* Wow, I only had to put up with him for a day.

*Wow, that's a interesting way of ending a case.*

*No kidding. They're leaving right now, so they'l be back in about 4 hours, and when they get back, we're going for some drinks, you coming?* Derek asked me as he sat down in the chair i was sleeping in.

*Sure why not.* I said. The only thing I wasn't sure of was what was going to happen at the bar, Ijust knew I needed to go.

Iknow you guys probably were not expecting the next ch to be out this soon, but I was up until 1 a.m working on this, so I just posting it because I woke up.

Sorry about the length of this ch, it is way the others, but it was all ment to be a filler ch because Derek's going to put his plan into motion in the next Ch, i wanted to keep the plan a secret so you guys could be surprised on what happens (hopefully!)

Rossi is italian, and so am I so I thought I'd put in the little dig about italians being persuasive :D

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks to all the support from my fans, especially the 3 people who have been with me from the beginning Lenika08, kimd33, and jenny crum! Thanks, love you guys! :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

Derek and I were just chilling in my office, when we hear a group of people's voice's getting closer and closer.

*They're here.* I say as I get up out of my chair, and almost running to the bullpen, It's amazing what I manage to do in heels. Once I get close to the bullpen, I slow to a walk.

As I come to the bullpen, I see the wonderful people I call my family. Every single on of them turn their heads towards me once i do come in.

*Welcome back.* I say, with a genuine smile on my face.

*Hey Garcia, can you come here for a sec?* JJsays.

*You guys going to meet us there?* Rossi asks.

*Yeah we'll be like 10 minutes behind you.* JJ confirms. The rest of the team nods their heads, then leaves.

*So what's up cupcake?* I ask JJ.

*Well...* She drawls out. Uhh ohh, she only does that when she wants me to do something.

*There's this guy that's had their eye on you, so i know their going to be at the bar with us, so I think tonight's the night you show him what you got, so I got you this, it's totally your style.*JJ says as she pulls something out of a bag, something very bright. Once she pulls it out of the bag completely, i know what she means by my style.

She pulls out a very fitting neon pink dress, with a neon green band around the middle of the dress, with neon pink shoes to match. All in my size, i do have to say, It's very bright and I love it.

*I love it!* I almost screamed in happiness.

*Thought you would, now all you have to do is wear it at the bar, and see if he comes to you like a beacon of light.* JJ says.

*Sure, I'll wear it.* What harm could it do?

*Go put it on, then we have to get going to bar.* With that, I rush to the bathroom to go put it on.

20 minutes later we're outside the bar, me wearing the dress and heels.

*I don't know JJ...*

*Pen, you look great. Don't worry about.* JJ reassures me as she pushes me towards the bar

*Ok, ok.* Me and JJ enter the bar. Once i get in, i survey where the rest of the team is; Reid,Hotch, and Rossi are in the corner of the bar, Emily and Morgan at a table right infront of us, Morgan's Back to me, and Emily facing the entrance. As me and JJ walk towatds a table, i hear part of Emily's conversation with morgan.

*I mean the bodies were just... oh my god.* Emily exclaims as she begins to stare at me.

*Prentiss, what are you staring at?* Derek asks as he turns around to see what she's staring at, then he stsrts to stare at me too.

*Garcia, she looks...* Emily starts.

*Beautiful.* Morgan shifts in his seat, while all of this is happening me and JJ are having a normal conversation, like we have no idea what's going on.

*Yeah, Henry's learning how to write his name.* JJ says.

*Awww.*

*Wait, I'll be right back.* Emily gets up from her seat and walks over to us.

*Penelope you look amazing!* Emily tells me as she takes the seat next to JJ.

*Thanks

*I think you got Morgan's attention.* JJ looks back at Morgan, who's still staring at me.

*Yeah, and It's making me a little uncomfortable.* I say as I shift in my seat.

*Me and JJ will go get a drink, stay here and look pretty.* Emily says as she and JJ get up, and walk up to the bar.

I'm not looking at Morgan, but I still feel him staring at me, so I keep shifting in my seat. Then when I do look at him, he gets up from his chair, and starts walking his way towards me. Damn, what the hell do I do? Now I wish Emily and JJ didn't leave me alone. Why the heck did I wear this in the first place?

Morgan finally makes his way to my table, and sits across from me.

*Hey Penelope.* Derek says as he leans back in his chair.

*Hey*

*Penelope you look beautiful, absolutly amazing.* Derek smiles and eyes me.

*Thank you.* I look over where Emily and JJ are, they're looking at me like 'go for it.' I look back at Derek, who's still staring at me.

*Do you want to dance?* Derek asks out of the blue.

*Umm... Sure.* Derek gets out of his chair, walks over to my chair and helps me out.

*Remind me how you get out of a chair in 3 inch heels again?* Derek asks as he slides his arm around my waist.

* Lot's and lot's of practice.* Derek laughs, then walks us by the rest of the team. When we walk by Rossi, Hotch, and Reid.

*I see the plan worked out huh?* Rossi asks. Plan? What plan?

*I sorry man, I came up with my own plan, and this isn't it.* Derek calls over his shoulder as we walk over to the dancefloor. As soon as we hit the dancefloor, Derek instantaniously turns me from the view of the rest of the team.

*Baby girl...* There he goes again, seriously?

*I don't want to hear...*

*Baby girl just listen, it's time for me to speak now, just listen.* Derek demands.

*But...*

Derek takes his finger and puts it over my lips to keep me quiet.

*Just listen. I never EVER should have ignored you for three weeks, there's no excuse for it, and I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to describe how guilty i feel knowing that I hurt you, that I made you feel like you didn't matter or that I didn't care because that's a total lie. I do care about you and you matter to me more than anything in the world, can you please just find it in that wonderful, big heart of yours to put everything in the past behind us and move on in your life with me in it?* Derek asks, his brown eyes turning into puppy dog eyes.

*I don't know...*

*Please... If you want me to get down on my knees and beg, I will do it right here, right now.* Staying true to his word, he gets down on his knees in front of me.

*I've rarely begged people in my life, but... I'm begging you to please... forgive me.* What? I knew it killed him, but this much, is what I didn't know. Before the three weeks he ignored me , he never put me aside, so maybe he does mean it.

*Ok.* The look in his eyes brightens, he then get'd up off his knees, and hugs me.

*Ok can you let me go now?* I ask after some time.

*Not in a lifetime.* He does let me go though.

*I have to go home and do a few things, see you tomorrow.* I start walking towards the bars front door, but Derek walks infront of me to stop me.

*Woah, pump your breaks baby girl, I never got that dance you promised me* He wines.

*Maybe next time* I walk around him to get to the front door, and to my car so I can get home.

When I get home, I walk up to my front door and notice a note taped to my door. I take the note off the door, read it.

_Penny, I saw you at the bar with Morgan and you made up with, bad choice. You get any closer to Agent Morgan, and I promise you, you'll regret it._

_Kevin_

So did you guys love Derek's plan? Cause I know I did! Hope you guys like the ending, wanted to try something... interesting.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I had a question from Storm81(guest) asking will there be an explanation to why he ignored her for three weeks and the answer is yes, it will either be in this chapter or the next one, I haven't decided yet.

Also I want to answer part of mor17gan's review, i hate him too! That's why he's like this! I'm pretty sure yr a morgan fan! lol

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell! He was watching us while we were at the bar, what kind of a creep is he? Also why would he care if I made up with morgan or not? We broke up over a week ago, and when we broke up, it was HIS idea! Originaly I didn't want to break up , but now I'm glad we did because now I'm seeing him for the stalker he is.

'You'll regret it.'What the hell does he mean? Is he going to hurt me or what? All I know is I'm going to try my best to keep this from Derek because If I don't and he finds out, He's going to end up killing Kevin, and that won't be a pretty sight.

So it's tomorrow morning at work. I'm walking down the hallway to my office when I pass Derek walking the opposite way as me.

*Good Morning Sweetheart.*He says when he notices I passed him.

*Morning.* I said uninthusiasticly. Damn it! I just gave it away!

*Woah, woah, woah. Slow it down baby girl.*

*What?* I turn around facing him.

*Get you and your cute butt over here.* He said, pointing to the spot infront of him, I go to where he's pointing.

*Yes?* I ask, trying to sound inicent.

*All I get is a morning? Where's that Garcia magic I need every morning?* Derek asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

*It's here, I just...* Man, he caught me in a lie! Come on, think of something.

*I just what?*

*I just.. There's a knot in my shoulder and it's killing me.* Perfect! Let's see if he believes it.

*Ohh, ok. I'll come by later and work my magic.* Yes! He believed it!

*Thanks.*

*Anything for you baby girl.* Derek kisses my forehead, then continues walking down the hallway. Woo, that was a close one!

I continue walking down the hallway till I get to my office. When I get to my office door, i see the similar piece of paper taped to my door that I saw last night. I take the paper of my door, walk into my office, and sit down in my chair. I look at the paper I got off the door and Read it.

_Wonderful Job Penny with the Morgan situation in the hallway. Look's like you took my advice from yesterday's note and disconnected with him, just remember if you don't stay away, something will happen to you_

_Kevin_

Ohh my god, he was watching me again! How do I not see him when he's watching me? Kevin must think he's invicible if he's put this note on my office door, in the middle of a open hallway, in an FBI building!

I put the note to the right of my keyboard, and hot up from my computer chair to close the door, but Derek comes into my office before I get there.

*I'm here to make your worries go away, at least your shoulder worries.* He smiles and perches on my desk.

*Ok, I'll be right back.* I walk towards my office door.

*Don't be gone to long baby girl.* He calls back. I walk out of my office then close the door. I don't go anywhere, i just stay infront of my office door, and think.

Ok, how in god's name do I not tell Derek about the notes? He's going to know something's up, then him being the profiler he is, he'll get it out of me somehow.

Thinking I'm fully prepared, I open my office door, walk in, and close the door. I look at Derek, and boy does he look pissed!

*What the hell is this?* Derek asks through his clenched teeth while holding up a piece of paper. When I get a closer look at the paper, i notice it's the note from this morning. Damn, he found. Ok Penelope, play it cool.

*I don't know what that...*

*Penelope Garcia...* He warned. Man, well guess i have to tell him.

*Ok well, kevin umm apparently saw us make up last night and umm... didn't like it so he left me a note on my house front door saying stay away or else. Then this morning i found that on my door after I saw you in the hallway this morning, it's nothing though.* I try and reassure him, but from the look on his face, it doesn't help.

*Nothing? Penelope, he's threating you! Your calling that nothing?* He runs a hand over his head.

*I'm going to take care of this.* He walks towards my office door.

*What are you doing?*

*Going to teach him not to mess with you.* He runs out of my office, and down the hallway. Kevin needs to pray Derek spares his life.

(Derek's POV)

How the hell can he threaten her, through a note? If he wants to be a real man, just tell it to her face. Wait, men don't threaten women or anyone period, only low life scum do.

So I'm running down the hall when I spot Kevin in our break room. I storm into the room. I slam my body frame into Kevin's, sending him into the wall.

*You have a deathwish or something?* I snarled in his face.

*I have no clue what you're talking about Agent Morgan.* Kevin says inicently. I grab him by the shirt collar and lift him off the ground a bit.

*You know damn right what you did.*

*No I don't...* I stop his sentance by punching him in the face, several times. The blood now streaming out of his nose is dripping onto his shirt.

*Ok, then I'll make this simple. You threaten Penelope again, you go near her, watch her, I'll end up going to jail because I would have killed you.* I then leave the break room, satisfied with my work.

So did you guys like what Derek did? What do you think Penelope's reaction to it will be?

The explation for why he ignored her comes next ch, and a bunch of other sweet stuff will happen, but you'll have to wait and see what it is!

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm really glad you guys liked Derek teaching Kevin a lesson :)

As for Storm81's review(guest), I'm glad I could answer your question and that you loved having Derek kick Kevin's ass! I think any die-hard Derek Morgan fan loved that moment!

Here it is, Enjoy!

It's been 25 minutes since Derek ran out of my office, and I'm starting to worry. Not that I'm worried he can't handle himself in a fight because he can, but sometimes he get a little carried away in a fight if you get what I'm saying. Kevin, well he just needs to pray that he stays alive.

Just as I'm about to close up my office, Derek comes sauntering into my office.

*I can promise you, he won't be around you anytime soon baby.* He smiles at me, then sits on my desk.

*What did you do to him?* I ask as I get up from my chair and start to pack up my stuff.

*I won't get into trouble if that's what your worried about.* Derek says then starts to help me.

*Ohh i know you won't, I already talked to Hotch, and he's going to get it all sorted out.*

*Hotch is sorting it out? How?* Derek stops picking up ny stuff.

*Well, after you left my office, I called Hotch saying Kevin threatend me and that you were 'going to take care of it', so he said he was going to make sure that nothing were to happen to you.* I look at Derek and all he does is shake his head.

*You worry about me too much.* He picks up the rest of my stuff and hands it to me.

*I try my best.* I take the stuff Derek picked up, shut down my babies, and pickup my laptop bag. I walk out of my office, with Derek following me, and lock my office door.

*That, you do very well.* I start walking down the hall, Derek following me once again.

*I think you deserve an explanation.* Derek tells me as we walk towards the elevator.

*An explanation on what handsome?* I ask him as we get into the elevator.

*On why I ignored you for three weeks.*

*You don't need to...* I hit the button for the lobby and the doors shut.

*Yeah, I do sweetheart so hush.* He looks at me, then starts his explanation.

*I shouldn't have ignored you, but I did. The reason I did that was because I was offered a job in new york, higher than my posistion here, they didn't like my... relationship with you, so they told me to detach myself from you, which I did. But once i realised the affect of me ignoring you had on you, I turned down the posistion because you are more important to me than any job in the world.* He puts his arm around me, bringing me closer to his side, and kisses the top of my head.

*Thank you, you didn't need to tell me why.* He sighs.

*Yes I did, you needed to know why.* He tells me as the elevator arrives at the lobby, the doors opening to show the lobby.

*I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Derek.* I put my sunglasses down then start walking away.

*Where do you think your going?* Derek asks. I turn around and face him.

*Home, is there somewhere else I should be going?* I ask him.

*Yes.*

*And where would that be?* I question him.

*With me,I'll be at your place at 8 to pick you up, dress in something... memorable.* He smiles at me, then walks off to his SUV. Well guess he's not really giving me a choice, not that I mind.

So I'm sitting at home when my phone rings. I pick up my cell phone and answer it.

*Hello?*

*Garcia? It's JJ, wanted to see if you have any plans tonight?* She asks me.

*Actually, I do have plans.* I respond as I lay back on the couch.

*What would these plans be?*

*Apparently I have a date with Morgan.* The high pitched scream that comes next makes me pull the phone away from my ear. Man, this girl can scream!

*Apparently? How do you 'apparently' have date with him?*

*Well when I was going home he said i have somewhere else to be which was with him, he said he'd pick me up at 8 and to wear some memorable then left, he never gave me a choice.*

*He's picking you up at 8? It's 5 and your not getting ready yet? That's it I'm coming over to help you get ready, I've got another perfect outfit you'll love, be there in 10!* And with that she hangs up on me. Everyone's just not giving me a choice today huh?

9 minutes later there's a knock on my door. That's gotta be JJ. I walk over to my front door, and I open it. JJ imediatly rushes into my house with a shopping bag full of the outfit i assume and a makeup bag.

*Hello to you to JJ.* I close the door and turn around.

*Ok we don't have much time, so here's the outfit that will definetly make this night memorable.* She takes the outfit out, and this one, is definetly going to blow his socks off.

The dress is a fitting sparkly dark blue sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a black band around the center of it. The shoes are 3 inch black heels with a strap that would go across the back of my foot.

*JJ how do you know what I will love?* I ask while taking in the dress and shoes.

*I'm your best friend, now we have to get started on your hair and makeup, the makeup will at least take an hour.* She starts shooing me towards the bathroom.

*Honey, it's a date, we're not going to Italy.* I finally start towards the bathroom.

*Yeah, well this is Morgan, a guy who actually appreciates you, so go!* JJ and I head into the bathroom, where the transformation begins.

It's 7:45 and JJ and I just get done with my hair and makeup, and I have to admit, JJ did a pretty damn good job.

*JJ, you do such a wonderful job?* I ask her as I walk out of the bathroom, with hair, makeup, and outfit on.

*Comes Naturaly.* There's a knock on my door.

*I will get it, you just stay on the couch and look pretty.* JJ walks to the front door and opens it to where she can only see who's there.

*Morgan! Didn't expect you to be here... in a suit!* JJ emphsises his name.

*Yeah, is penelope here?* I hear Derek ask.

*Yeah let me just go and get her.* JJ tells him, then closes the door. She turns towards me.

*Yeah, he's here girl, in a suit, with a single red rose. Go have fun, and when you come back, I want all the details... every single detail.* I get up off the couch, and walk towards the door. Well, here it goes.

I open the door to see Morgan standing there in a suit and tie, with a single red rose in hand. JJ wasn't kidding when she said that.

*Hey.* I say as I step outside and close my door. He starts to look at me, I mean really look at me.

*You look... amazing. Really memorable.* He smiles and continue's to stare at me.

*Well you said dress memorable, so that's what you got.* Derek puts his arm around my waist and we start walking away from my house.

*That is why I love you.*

*Because I listen?* I ask with a sort of confused look on my face. Seriously, what's he going to pull out of his sleeve now?

*No, silly girl because you satisfy me.* He said in a different tone than before. Ok, that wasn't werid at all! We walk towards his SUV, then get in.

*So are you ready?* He asks me as he turns in the drivers seat to face me.

*For what?*

*The best night of your life.* He turns back towards the steering wheel and starts the car.

*Definetly.*

*Then let's make this night memorable.* He turns the car out of the parking lot and we start on our journey to wherever we're going.

Sorry about not explaing the date in this ch, which is what I originally wanted to do, but I guess muse left me when I didn't want it to!

So did you guys like Derek's explanation? Hope you guys did!

Thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read this fanfic!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this ch will be about their 'date emergency' as one of my reviewers kimd33 put it. I know within the next ch or so there will be an 'announcement' in the ch, so just FYI.

Here it is, Enjoy!

We have been driving for some time, we're not talking to each other, just in our own little worlds. I've been spending this time looking out the window, thinking why does Derek always want to be near me, wants to always protect me from harm. Is he just acting like a protective brother I've never had, or is there something more he just can't admit?

The car suddenly pulls to a stop, stopping me from thinking any farther. I look out the window to see we're parked outside some restaraunt.

*Everything all right Penelope?* Derek asks, he must have noticed me looking out the window.

*Yeah I was just... thinking, that's all.* I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car.

*About what?* He asks as he does the same thing.

*Stuff.*

*Well that's desricptive P, that rules out just about nothing.* He comes around to the passenger side of the car where I'm at, and takes me by the hand and starts to lead me into the restaraunt.

Once we get in, we go to our table, where we each have a glass of wine poured.

*So, there's a question I have to ask you Pen.*

*Ok, hit me with it.* I try and joke, but from the look in Derek's eyes, this is a serious matter.

*Why are you with Kevin? From the day you started dating him, you've been nothing but miserable, so why are you?* He doesn't know we broke up, well guess I should tell him.

*You mean why was I with him.* I sip my wine while looking at him. His eyes go as wide as saucers.

*You broke up? I'm so sorry, I know you loved him.*

*It was a thing of the past, I've moved on.* I look down at my hands, now being reminded of what happened.

*The reason I was with him because... I guess since i was always picked on as a kid in school, told no one would ever love me, that I believed that no one would ever really, truly love me, so I had to take what came my way, because I thought that i would be alone for the rest of my life.* Our table turns quiet afterwards. Wow, I have never, ever told anyone that before, i finally was able to.

Derek reaches across the table and takes my hands with him.

*Hey, listen to me. Don't listen to those people who've told you that, they don't know what theyare talking about. You are loved, there's a group of people out there that treat you like family, that truly love you, me included. You are my best friend, and my number one priority, and you always will be.* Feeling tears come to my eyes, I get up from the table.

*I'll be right back.* I say to Derek as i walk towards the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Tears are wealing up in my eyes, but my makeup is not ruined. All thanks to JJusing waterproof eyeliner and mascara, sometimes that girl is pure genius!

With the tears wiped from eyes, I walk out of the bathroom and over to our table where Derek was standing up.

*There's something else I have planned, come with me.* Derek puts his arm around my waist and guides me out of the restaraunt. From there we start walking in a park.

*Walking in a park at night? That's not dangerous at all.* I say sarcasricly, Derek laughs.

*What? You've got me to protect you, I mean I am a pretty strong person.* Derek puffs out his chest a bit.

*Yeah sure, and Hotch get's out on the weekends.*

*Hey! I am pretty muscular, I mean have you checked out these abs? They're pretty awesome.* We find a lone park bench and sit down.

*No I haven't.* I'm trying so hard not to laugh, but I fail miserably.

*Then I'll just have to show you sometime.* He turns towards me on the bench.

*Sure, whatever makes you happier.* I playfully pat his chest. Man was that hard! What the hell does he bench press, 150?

As we're sitting on bench, I look out into the sky, taking in the beautiful night sceanery. The bright moon glistened against the midnight dark sky, the stars acting as lightbulbs all across the sky. I look at the watch on my right wrist. 11:00! I've been with him for three hours, i have work in the morning!

I get up from the bench, causing Derek to get up too.

*I've got to get home, I have work in the morning as do you.* I start walking towards the entrance of the park.

*Ohhh no, your not walking through this park at night by yourself, I 'll walk you to a cab, in fact I'll drive you home myself.* He starts accompany me back to his SUV, giving me choice what so ever.

We arrive at his car, we both get in, then Derek starts the car and starts to drive me back to my place.

20 minutes later, We arrive at my house. I unbuckle my seat belt.

*I had a really great time Derek.* I open the passenger door and get out but I don't close the door yet.

*Right back at you. Remember, You promised that you would let me show you my abs, I'm going to hold you out on that.* He smiles another award winning smile. I close the passenger soor, then watch him drive away.

I walk up to my front door, and open it. When I walk in and close my door, I see a note from JJ on the counter.

_Sorry Garcia that I had to leave, Problem with Henry at home. At work tomorrow I want to know what happened. I swear to god if morgan hurt you, I will personally break his neck_

_Love ya!_

_JJ:)_

Ahh JJ, sometimes she just cracks me up. Well I guess when I get to work tomorrow, I'm going to be bombarded my Emily and JJ.

So did you guys like it? When I was writing the part about him asking if she wanted to see his abs, i was trying sooo hard not to laugh, but I failed on that one!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for loving the last ch, One of reviewers convinced me to join Twitter now :D The ideas still up in the air though.

Here it is, Enjoy!

JJ stayed true to her word because the moment I got into my office, she rushes into my office, imediatly asking questions.

*What happened last night? Did he hurt you? Did he ask you out again? Did he say he wanted to see you again?* JJ asks, sitting in a spare office chair. What is this 20 questions?

*Nothing much we talked quite a bit, no he didn't hurt me, no he didn't ask me out again, and yes in a way he said he wanted to see me again.* JJ's face brightens up like a kid on christmas morning.

*Oooo I think someone turned Derek Morgan into a one woman man.* She smiles, but I just shake my head.

*He's my best friend, nothing more.* I turn to a pile of paperwork that I need to work on. JJ gets up and starts walking towards the door.

*Denile.* She says before she walks out the door. Knowing that I have a lot of paperwork to complete, I get up, close my office door, turn on some music then get to work.

_*Cause everyone wants to be the last one there, Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.*_ I've been working on this paperwork for an hour, with Nickelback playing through my speakers when there's a knock on my door. So, I get up from my chair, turn off the music, then walk to and open the door. I'm not shocked to see Derek standing there.

*May I help you?* I ask.

*That's no way to talk to me Penelope.*

*I'm sorry, Is there anything I can do handsome.* He smilies as if me calling him that makes him happy.

*That's better, now I came to ask you if you would be willing to go somewhere with me.* He crosses his arms over his chest.

*I really wish I could, but I have a lovely pile of paperwork that's no where near to being completed.* I open the door a little more so he can see the pile of papers on my desk.

*Ok, I see you've got some work to do, but remember you still have to check out this hot mess.* He gestures towards his 'supposed six pack'.

*Yeah, sure.* I get into my office and close the door. Man was that awkward or what? I turn my music back on, then continue on my paperwork.

*_If today was your last day, and tomorow was too late.* _ Again, Nickelback is going through my speakers when I finish my paperwork an hour later. With the music still blaring, i rest my head on my desk taking a break. I didn't know paperwork took so much energy!

I put my head on my arms, and close my eyes. Just taking in the music. _*Would you live each moment like your last, leave old pictures in the past, donate every dime you had?* __  
_

Just then someone's hand lands on my shoulder, so I fly up from the desk, turning around to see Derek once again here.

*You ok? I saw your head down and I thought...* He stops mid sentance.

*I'm fine, I just finished the paperwork I was talking about, so I was taking a break.*

*Ahh your free... Come with me.* He takes my hand and helps me up from my chair.

*Where are we going?* I ask as we walk out of my office.

*Some place that is very special to me.* He turns towards the bullpen, and stops right by Reid's desk.

*We're here at the front of Reid's desk because?* I ask as I turn towards him.

*We are he because this is the exact spot i saw you for the first time.* Wait he remembered the exact place he saw me for the first time 6 years ago, I don't know if I should feel honored or creeped out, I'm going to go with honored.

*I feel really...* I couldn't find the right words that i had on my mind a few seconds ago.

*Special? That's because you are special... to me.* Derek looks down at me with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. A combination of Admiration and something else i can't tell. His hand goes up to my cheek where his thumb strokes my cheek. Then his thumb just stops, his hand stays there holding my cheek with the palm of my hand.

To break the moment, Emily comes rushing down the hall. Derek takes his hand of my cheek, and returns to his normal posistion.

*Kevin is here Penelope, and he looks pissed.* Emily states.

*Damn it. What the hell is she going to... you know Pen, this is your time to stand up and tell him what you think.* Derek suggests to me.

*I don't know...*

*P he's not going to do anything to you, and if he does I'm pretty sure morgan's going to kill him.* Emily looks at me, then morgan.

*Fine... I'll do it.* Derek comes from behind and pats me on the back.

*There's my girl.*

Moments later we hear footsteps coming down the hallway, Then Kevin comes into the bullpen, and boy his face doesn't look good. There are multiple bruises around his nose, and one bruise under his right eye. What the hell happened to his face?

*Penny...*

*It's Garcia, what the hell do you want?* I crossed my arms over my chest.

*Just wanted to let you know Agent Morgan here is the one who damaged my face.* Emily and I turn our heads towards Derek, who just looks at us inocently.

*What? He was threating a federal agent, I had the right to do that.* Kevin just glares at him.

*Well I want you back so we move away from these damn agents, especially your 'supposed' best friend.* Kevin turns his eyes back on me.

*No, these agents are my family, they care about me more than you ever did. And my he IS my best friend, so why don't you stop trying to cage me like a bird and get the hell out of my life.* Emily and Derek both look at me like they didn't expect me to say that.

*Just remember when it doesn't work out between you and player over there, i'll be here for you.*

*In your dreams.* With that, Kevin walks back down the hall and away from us. Emily looks at me.

*Well good job Pen, I'm going to tell JJ what happened.* Emily goes to JJ office. Derek then turns to me.

*What the hell was that about?* He asks me harshly.

*What was what?* I asked confused.

*The thing about me not being your best friend and him calling me a player?* Great, he's starting to connect the dots, and for some reason I'm getting defensive.

*That is none of your business, no can you please leave me alone Derek.* I soften my tone towards the end of my sentance.

*I'm going home, see ya tomorow.* I walk off down the hall, and towards the elevator, where I'm heading home to clear my head.

To clear this up, she's not mad at him, she just got defensive. The announcement will happen next ch, it's something you guys have probably been ! The next ch will be on Derek's POV, just wanted to let you know.

The first set of lyrics were from Gotta Be Somebody from Nickelback, and the second and third set of lyrics were from If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback as well :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	9. Chapter 9

iHey guys! It's time for the big announcement, hope you guys like it! Wanted to let you know that the way I want this ch to be written, part of the ch will be in Garcia's POV then the rest will be Derek's POV, it starts off as Derek then I tell you when the POV switches.

Here it is, Enjoy!

Ok, what the hell was that all about? There's gotta be something I'm missing. Why the heck did he say I wasn't her best friend and that I was a player? All I know is Penelope is pissed at me probably, and she most likely won't talk to me about it either. If Only I could.

I'm still in the same posistion Penelope left me when Emily comes back.

*Where'd she go?* Emily asks.

*I don't know.* I hang my head knowing that I caused her to leave.

*Ok, I'll go call her.* Emily starts walking away, but I stop her.

*Prentiss! I need you to do me a favor.* She stops and turns around.

*And this favor would be?*

*I need you to get Penelope back here, tell her she needs to come here asap.* Emily gives me a werid look, then smiles. See the reason why I'm telling her to get her here is so I can tell her something I've wanted to tell her for years, that I love her.

*Your going to finally tell her aren't you?* What the hell? How did she know, I barely knew myself!

*How did you...*

*Morgan, please I'm your partner and her best friend, it wasn't that hard, but sure I'll get her here, if it means She'll finally be happy.* She walks off before I can respond. She'll finally be happy? She never was, I thought when she was with Kevin, she was happy, guess she never was.

Just as I'm about to see if Emily got her to get here, she comes out.

*She's coming, but you need to hide, going on about how if you were here, she'd hit you with a frying pan, she insisted she wasn't mad.* Yeah she's not mad, just upset i think, I don't know women really.

*Ok, thanks.* I look around the bullpen for a place to hide, finally seeing a stack of boxes to hide behind. The walk behind the boxes and lay down on my stomach so she can't see me.

*Now Prentiss, for 5 minutes i need you to get her to stay away from these boxes, got it?* I ask her as I'm laying down.

*Got it.* Time for me to make an announcement.

(Penelope's POV)

I don't know what the heck that was about, all I know is Emily called me, telling me that I needed to be back at the building asap. I though something was pretty werid, I had a feeling that Morgan had something to do with so I said i'd hit him with a frying pan if he was there, she insisted he wasn't there so i decided to go. He probably thinks I'm mad at him, which isn' t true, he was irritating me to no end so I left because I'm pretty sure he didn't want another repeat of the slap.

So after a 10 minute drive, I get to the office and rush to the bullpen, where Emily is standing there.

*Is everything ok?* I ask.

*No, my computer is not acting right, I need you to fix it.* Emily says as she leads me to her computer at her desk. As were walking to her desk, I notice a line of three boxes with each box having another one on top. Huh, that's a werid way of stacking boxes.

The problem with Emily's computer is a tiny virus, so I sit down and fix it. After about five minutes of working, Emily speaks up.

*I'll be right back Garcia.* She walks past the boxes and continues her way down the hallway. Once she leaves, I get back to work. Out of the blue, whispers in my ear.

*We're glad to have such a tech savy beauty like yourself.* The voice sends chills down my spine. I slowly turn around to find myself nose to nose with Derek Morgan.

(Derek's POV)

When she starts to turn around, we end up nose to nose.

*Hey there.* I say to her as I try to move strand of hair behind her ear, but she moves it out of the way. Smooth, real smooth Derek. She suddenly bolts up from the chair, and starts walking away, but the stubborn mule i am, I follow her.

*Come on where you going?* I ask her, she doesn't even turn around when she answers.

*I came here to fix a virus, not to talk to you.* Owww, cold.

*Look let me say one thing ok?* She turns around.

*Ok, what is it?* Wow, cold much?

I grab her arm so she stops walking.

*Penelope... I've wanted to say this many years but... I love you. I love everything about you, your humor, the way you handle yourself in certain situations, everything. I've done some stupid stuff in my life, but I'll be willing to do more cause as the saying goes love makes you do crazy, stupid things, and I do it all over again if it meant i get to have you by my side throughout everything.* Her head comes up from where it was looking at the ground, and she looks at me, smiles a bit, but then her wall rises soon afterwards.

*Morgan...*

*I want something a girl's best friend shouldn't have, the girl, and I will never rest until I get you.*

*What about those other girls that you said you were so in love with? They're gone! How do I know we're not going to end up like that?* She looks at me, then crosses her arms. *What makes me different then those girls?*

*What makes you different is exactly that, your you! I could never love another girl like I love you! Just give me.. us a chance.* I plead with her. She looks at me for awhile, not at me directly, but my eyes. Then after some time, she starts to walk away.

*I'll think about, i need some time.* She walks down the hallway.

*I'll wait as long as I have it means I get to have you!* I shout down the hallway before she gets to far. Now all I have to do is get my baby girl.

So that was the announcement, Derek Pronouncing his love, but he doesn't have the girl yet. Just as he said 'I'll never rest until I get you'. So I hoped you guys liked this ch, it was out so quickly because the thoughts kept coming into my head.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	10. Chapter 10

oHey guys! Well if you guys are looking for Derek trying to get Penelope to give them a chance in this ch, you guys are going to get it!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Penelope's POV)

I can't believe he just told me that, I'm honestly shocked that he said all of that. How long has he felt like this? I know he said years but exactly how long has it been eating him from the inside out? When I said I'd think about it, that I need some time, i truely ment that because he expects me to have an answer right away, but I can't this is something I have to think long and hard about this.

When I said the thing about his relationship that he said he really loved them, that he'd never leave them, it was true I mean look at them, Tamara Barnes especially, look at her, he said she was the best woman but she turned out to be a two-timing coniving little weasel. How do I know that what happened with those womeun won't happen with us? It's not that I don't love because I do, it's just.. complicated that's all.

So It's tomorrow afternoon and no one has come to my office at all for anything. I've sort of had this sick feeling all day so far, but I'm just passing it off as not a big deal. Finally around 2:00, JJdrops by my office.

*Hey Garcia.* She looks at me then gets a worried look on her face. *You feeling ok? You look pale.* She asks.

*Yeah I'm...* That's when I grabbed my trashcan and threw up.

*I'll be right back Garcia.* Then JJ rushes out of my office.

(Derek's POV)

So I'm sitting at my desk in the bullpen talking To Rossi and Prentiss when JJ comes rushing rushing down the hallway, wait wasn't she in Garcia's office?

JJ runs up to Rossi.

*Hey Umm... Garcia's needs to go home like now.* JJ pants from practicly running down the hallway.

*Woah, slow down JJ, what's going on with Garcia?* Rossi asks. At this point Prentiss and I have turned towards JJ and Rossi.

*She's throwing up and she looks awfully pale, I'd take her home and take care of her, but I have a ton of paperwork to finish.* I look at Rossi hopefully, and he just sighs.

*Go take care of the woman you love Morgan, I'll tell Hotch.* I practicly jump from my chair, then give Rossi a questioning look.

*I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Just get her home and take care of her.* Now I finally rush down the hall to see my baby.

When I get to her office, I quietly open her door to find her working, but pale as can be. She turns around and she looks worse. Her eyes are bloodshot, face incredibly pale, and sweating as if it was 100 degrees.

*Come on Penelope, time to get you home.* I walk to her chair where she's sitting and help her up then I put my arm around het waist to help her walk.

*I'm fine, I don't need to go home.* She insists.

*That's not an option, I'm taking you home and taking care of you, that is it.* Penelope ends up falling asleep with her head on my shoulder, so I pick her up and carry her to the elevator. Once we're out of the elevator, I carry her all the way to my SUV where I put her down in the back seat, where I drive to her place and begin to take care of her.

(Penelope's POV)

I wake up in my bed covered in sweat. I was at work early, how did I end up here? Last thing I remember is that I was talking to JJ and then I threw up in my trash can. Just then I hear the noise of my front door closing. Ok, who the hell is that? I get out of my bed, and walk downstairs to see what's going on. I see a plastic bag that's filled with what looks like water and medication. I look into my living room to find Derek straighting up the room. How does he fit into this? Why is here anyways?

He turns around, finally noticing me.

*What are you doing out of bed? Your sick!* He asks harshly as he leads me towards the couch.

*I'm not sick, I'm fine!* I'm still sweating like crazy.

*Sure, and that's not why your sweating and your extremely pale.* He forces me to lie down on my couch.

*Why are you here anyways?* I ask him, all Derek does is push some hair off of my face.

*Because I'm taking care of the women I love.* There he goes again with it! Can he just leave it be!

*Don't say that.. please just don't* He looks at me strangely.

*But it's true, why don't you want me to say it?* He asks. *It's because you don't think It's true right?* God, I hate profilers!

*Possibly.* I mutter under my breath.

*We'll talk about it when your feeling better. Now go to sleep.* He kisses my forehead then walks out of the room. As if he knew that would make me fall asleep, my eyes start drooping, soon enough I'm fast asleep.

I'm back at with in a few days. I ended up going to the doctors (under morgans orders) And said it was a small virus and that I was lucky I had such a nice guy to take care of me which I'm pretty sure boosted Derek's image of himself just a bit.

I'm in my office catching up on the work I missed, Emily comes in.

*Hey PG, you feeling any better?* Emily asks.

*Yeah I am.*

*So how was it with morgan taking care of you?* Emily grins at me with devilish twinkle in her eye.

*He wouldn't leave me alone, I honestly don't think the man has slept in days.*

*Well he loves you, he honestly thought you were going to die.* Emily gets up.

*Wait,he thought I was going to die, how do you know Em?* I questioned her.

*Pen, he told me, we're partners and his desk is right by mine, you'd be surprised how much he talks about you, by the way the team is going to the bar to celebrate you not dying, were leaving in 5.* She walks out of my office.

*What does he say about me?* I shout down the hall to her.

*Tell you at the bar P.* Guess I have a reason to go now.

Ok, my plan changed for the ch just a smidge, so that why it ended like this!

Hotch will be in the next ch, having a heart to heart with Penelope about a certain male profiler :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	11. Chapter 11

iHey guys! So are you guys excited about the Hotch and Penelope talk about the male profiler (hint it's not about Reid, Hotch, or Rossi.)

Here it is, Enjoy!

I'm just sitting at a table in the bar, staring ay the intriget pattern on the tablecloth,getting used to being alone. Let's face it, those kids in school were right, I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life, maybe I'll havr 20 cats to keep me company, who knows.

*Is this seat taken?* A voice takes me out of my thoughts. I look up from the tablecloth to see Hotch standing there.

*Not at all.* Hotch pulls the seat out and sits down.

*What's going on Garcia?* Hotch asks. When he asks you something, you have to answer it.

*Morgan told me he loved me.* I momentarly stare at the tablecloth.

*I thought you'd be happy about that.* Hotch asks.

*I am I'm just...*

*Your just afraid he'll break your heart?* He asks.

*Exactly.* I glue my eyes to the floor.

*Garcia look at me.* I reluctantly lift my eyes off the floor. *That man out there has been known to never truly love a women, so when he says he loves you, he means it. He'd never break your heart and if he ever does, he'll end up doing something to himself before we do anything to him. Garcia... what's your heart telling you to do?* Hotch asks me. What is it telling me? I should know what it's telling me right?

*It's telling me to take a chance.*

*Then go take a chance.* Hotch gives me a reassuring smile. I look for Derek im the bar, spoting him at a corner in the bar talking with Reid. I get up from my seat, then start walking towards Derek and Reid. I reach Reid and Derek, Reid imediatly leaves as I get there. Then I turn towards Derek.

*We need to talk.* I say, he gives me a worried look.

*What's this about?* He asks, his voice thick with worry.

*Us.* His eyes brighten up when I finish the sentence.

*What about us?* He smiles at me. Wow, how is he calm, I'm incredibly nervous about this.

*Well... I didn't say yes before because I was afraid you'd end up breaking my heart like other people in my life, and that would lead me to be alone for the rest of my life. Then I started thinking what if other people envade our relationship like before.* I rambled on. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Great, by talking about it, it's making me more nervous.

*Woah, slow down rewind, let's discuss this step by step.* We're talking this over great, I think.

*First The thing about breaking your heart, I will never EVERdo it as long as I live, and I would never intentionally make you feel like you were alone like other people have in your life. Second, Other people won't evade our relationship if we don't let them. I do promise that if any crazy ex girlfriends evade the relationship, I will tell them off.*

*Were'nt all of your ex girlfriends crazy?* I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

*Good point.* The mood turns serious again.

*Third, is i can't stand to hurt you, and I know I did when Kevin left the office and started asking personal questions, I was out of line, I apologise for that. And with that...* He puts his hand on my cheek.

*Will you please give us a chance? It may be bumpy, but I'm willing to go through it, deal with all of it, if your by my side.* Derek looks into my eyes hopefully.

*Hold on a sec ok?* I walk away from Derek and back over to where I was with Hotch before, and he still there.

*So what'd he say?* Hotch raises an eyebrow.

*Well he said just like you said he was going to do, said he was never going to hurt me, wasn't going to make me feel alone like before, he also said no crazy ex girlfriends of his will envade the relationship.*

*Well he sounds like he will constantly be there for you, like no body else has for you. Are you going to say yes?*

*Yes.* I get up from the table, and walk back over to Derek.

*So what's the answer? Hopefully a yes...* He asks.

*It's a yes.* I swear a smile the smile as bright as L.A comes up on his face. He pulls me into the tightest hug Imaginable, resting his chin on my shoulder.

*Thank you for giving us a chance, you won't regret it.* He whispers in my ear, his face burried into my neck.

*I know I won't.* Then I hear Emily call my name.

*Pen, can you come over here for a sec?* Emily calls out. I reluctantly pull away from the hug.

*Be right back.* I walk over to Emily to see that JJ has joined her.

*So I see morgan finally got the courage and asked you huh?* JJ asks as she drinks a beer.

*Yeah, and I said yes.* Emily and JJ exchange a look.

*Penelope, I hate to tell you this but told you so.* She casually says.

*Told you so about what?*

*That you turned Morgan into a one woman man.* Just on cue, morgan comes over.

*You hurt her, I'll break your face.* JJ and in unison before they walk away.

*Ooo, I feel so comforted.* Derek mutters.

*You'll get use to it. I'm going to get going on home, It's been a long day.* I yawn then walk towards the door.

*Don't I get to come home with you? I mean Iam your boyfriend...* He trails off.

*Yeah, nice try.* Just then Derek walks up to infront of me. He leans in and drops the lightest kiss on my lips.

*Goodnight baby girl.* He walks back to the bar as I walk out of the bar knowing that Derek Morgan just kissed me.

So they finally got together! The road won't be smooth but they'll go through it together!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So in the last ch, Derek and Penelope finally got together, so now that their together, there's going to be alot sweet moments and lot's of DRAMA for the couple, cause no romance is perfect (even though there's should be!)

Here it is, Enjoy!

So after i left the bar and got home, I swear Derek called me 10 times to make sure I got Home safely. Was he always this protective when we were just best friends or when we started dating did he switch into ultra protective mode.

So when I got work and I saw Derek, he imediatly started asking questions.

*Are you ok? Did anything hurt you?* He asks me as he follows me to my office.

*Yes I'm fine, nothing happened to me within the 8 hours you didn't see me.* I walk into my office and set my stuff down.

*Ha, very funny. Now can I get a hug from my girlfriend?* He doesn't even wait for an answer, he just pulls me into a hug.

*Now for something else...* He whispers

*What are you...* He cuts me off by descending his lips onto mine. He moves his hands to my cheeks where he holds my face in his hands. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

*I've gotta go baby girl, I'll see you later, love you.* He kisses my forehead, then leaves my office.

*Love you too.* I continue to my desk, where I have to unpack all my stuff.

After I got everything unpacked, I hear someone knock on my office door. Really? Morgan's back already?

I walk over to the door, and open it.

*Morgan I thought you-* I stop short, relising that it's not Derek, it's Kevin.

*What are you doing here lynch?* I ask. Kevin steps into my office without my permission and closes the door. Who the hell does he think he is?

*Is there something I can help you with?* I ask Kevin with pure anger in my voice.

*I know your dating that player Agent Morgan.* Kevin spits out.

*Yes I am, your point is?* I asked with some sass in my voice. Suddenly takes his hand, balls it up into a face, and punches me in the cheek, causing me to fall down to the ground. My cheek is hurting like crazy, the pain right in the middle of my cheek. Kevin gets down to my level, and leans in to my face.

*I told you if you got any closer to Morgan, you'd get consiquences. Now break up with morgan, or you'll be in more pain than you are now.* Kevin snarls in my, then get's up, and walks out of my office. Knowing that Kevin is now gone, I get up off the floor and walk to the mirror in the office to see why my cheek is hurting so bad, and I know why now.

There's a decent sized bruise smack dab in the middle of my cheek that quickly turning a dark blue. If Derek finds out how I really got this bruise, He'll end up going to jail for the rest of his life. I'll just have to come up with an excuse for the bruise.

My office phone starts ringing, so I pick it up.

*Garcia, how may I help?* I ask, trying to mask the pain out of my voice.

*It's Hotch, I need you to get that information about the suspect for the closed Anaconda Ridge case to Emily so she can finish the paperwork.*

*Got it sir.* I hang up on hotch, then grab the paperwork and head to Emily's Desk. On the way to her desk, the pain in my cheek increases dramaticly. When I arrive at her desk, she's sitting there, with Reid and Morgan out of sight.

*Hey EP, here's the information that you needed.* I put the folder on her desk, she looks up from whatever had her attention.

*Thanks- what happened with your cheek?* She asks, now staring at my cheek intently.

*I ran into my office door.* I say uncertainly. From the look on her face, she knows instantly that wasn't how I got it.

*I want the truth.* She gives me a glare.

*Fine. Well Kevin came into my office...* Emily's an intellegent girl, so she got it right away.

*No he didn't... did he?*

*He did.* I said quietly, a single tear falling down my cheek.

*Why though?*

*He did it because I was dating Morgan, and if I didn't break up with him, He'd do something worse to me.* Another tear falls down my cheek.

*Does Morgan know?* Emily asks, I shake my head no.

*When do I tell him?* I ask her while wiping the tears from my cheeksc and wiping my eyes too.

*Now.* Emily points somewhere, so I turn around and see Morgan coming towards us. He's smiling, well he won't be much longer. Emily and I exchange a glance right as he get's here.

*Hey baby I missed- what happened?* His face grows worried.

*Follow me.* He follows me as we enter a copier room, and close the door.

*Why are you crying? What happened with your cheek.* He reaches his hand out and touches the bruise, I shrink away in pain.

*Kevin stopped by my office..* Just like Emily, Derek gets it right away.

*He... did this right?* I shake my head yes, with tears falling down my cheeks. Derek pulls me into a hug.

*It's ok, he's not going to hurt anymore, I'm here for you.* He says.

*Why did he do this?* Derek asks as he pulls away.

*He did this because I was dating you and that I wasn't staying away from you. He said that if I didn't break up with you, he'd do something worse to me.* When I look into his eyes, their pure balls of anger. I see the muscles in his jaw tighten up and he clenches his fists so hard, his knuckles are turning white.

*That's it, I'm done with him.* He opens the door, walks out, and slams the door close. Damn it he's going to kill him! I can't do anything about it either.

Ooo thing's are getting hot up in here! Hoped you guys liked this ch , and what do you guys think Morgan will do?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So it's time for the anticipated beatdown of Kevin delivered by Derek Morgan! Let's see how this goes down!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Derek's POV)

What the hell is his problem? What does he think he'd accomplish by punching a women? Does he not get the message to stay away from Penelope after she told him to leave her away twice, he shouldn't have been needed to be told once, but still. She may mean a whole to him, but she means the world to me because she's MYgirlfriend, I love her. I've treated her better in one day then he did in 2 years! Let's not forget he's the one who told her to break up with me, yeah like she'll listen to him. I swear when I get my hands on him, I will strangle him to death I'm so pissed at him.

So right as I leave the copier room and everyone is in the bullpen, Kevin walks down the hallway towards me, so I decide to take this oppertunity.

*You must be feeling high and mighty of yourself if your walking around here after you punched her in the face.* I shout at him down the hallway. All of the team turns the heads towards me.

*I have no clue what your talking about.* He plays inocently as he walks closer to me.

*Ohh your so full of crap lynch it's unbelievable.* I walk closer to lynch as Hotch and Rossi were closing in on me.

*Now Morgan, if you really care about her, you'd let her be free.* At this point, Kevin and I are right in front of each other.

*Over my dead body.* I growl at him through my clenched teeth.

*That can be arranged.* That's the moment I lost it. I lunge at Kevin, but Hotch and Rossi are holding me back.

*Well looks like your 'fellow agents' are protecting you, how sweet. Now why don't you just hook up with some random chick like you always do Morgan.* Kevin smiles deviously. I'm trying to get out of the hold of Hotch and Rossi, but I am having no luck.

*No, your lucky their restraing me otherwise i break you into two as if I was breaking a pencil.* Kevin just laughs.

*I doubt it.* I'm still struggling to get out of Hotch and Rossi's hold when Rossi speaks up.

*What the hell is this about Morgan?* Rossi asks as he still holds me back.

*This scum bag right here had the guts to punch Penelope in the face, leaving behind a bruise the size of a damn softball!* I scream at Kevin. Rossi looks at Hotch, and they both share a look.

*Lynch, you assulted a Federal Agent, are you aware of the consiquences?* Hotch questions Kevin.

*I never did anything of the sort.* Kevin denies it again Damn, how hard headed can this guy get?

*Really? Cause that's not what She told me.* I turn my head to see that Emily had spoken up.

*Ok Lynch here's the deal. I will give you a five second head start, and when those five seconds are up, We will release Morgan and he will chase after you, probably hurting you in the process. Then he will arrest you for the Assult of a Federal Agent, and you will go to jail.* Rossi says to lynch, who's already preparing to run.

*Your five seconds starts now.* Kevin takes off down the hallway.

*Five, four, one!* Rossi yells then releases Me after... 3 seconds, sometimes I just can't get enough of him. After he lets me go, I sprint down the hallway, chasing after Lynch. After about 20 seconds of chasing after him, I catch up to him. I slam my body frame into him, hoping to hear the sound of bones breaking, but I don't. He falls to the ground, with me hovering over him.

I punch him in the face several times, using all the anger built up inside. The second blow to his face sends blood squirting out of his nose, and him crying out in pain.

*Your a Monster Morgan you know that.* He cries out as he covers his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

*Your the monster for hitting a women. As for you...* I turn him over so his face is in the ground.

*I've wanted to say this since the moment I found out you punched her. Kevin Lynch, you are under arrest for the assult of a federal agent. By the way of you ever get out of jail, I suggest you stay away from Penelope or this state for that matter. Hotch and Rossi come down the hallway, so I let them do the rest. I run back down to the copier room to check on Penelope.

When I get to the room, I barge into the find Penelope sitting on the floor staring the wall blankly. I walk over to her and get down the floor next to her.

*Sweetheart, he's not going to hurt you ever again he'll be in jail for awhile. I'm here for you,I promise I will protect you.* I kiss the cheek that doesn't have a bruise on it, and I sat there, holding her, keeping my promise. Then she starts silently crying.

*It's going to be ok, everything will be alright.* I say to her reassuringly as I kiss her cheek again. That was the moment I decided to protect her at all costs, no matter what it took. She needed someone to be with her theough thick and thin, and I intend to do just that for her, because that's how much I love her, she's more than just my girlfriend, she's my everything.

So did you guys like the results of the fight because I know I did! Kevin's going to jail and Derek got to arrest him!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I have 54 reviews for this fanfic, yea! Without my wonderful fans like you guys, I never would have gotten there so thank you soo much! So what will happen next, I have no idea, I'm just going with the flow.

Here it is, Enjoy!

I'm surprised Derek only Arrested Kevin and hadn't killed him, rumour has it he almost did though. Well now I know what Derek does when someone hurts me, he turns into Jason Bourne!

It's a few days after He had arrested Kevin, and the bruise has gone down considerably, now being the size of a ping pong ball. I spent those few days having an ice pack taped to the side of my face (JJ's Idea). Since then, Derek has been stuck to my side like he's super glued there, which is really sweet because he got 10 times more protective than usual, which I didn't was possible. He insisted that he'd do this work in my office, which I first protested to, but he wouldn't budge on that, so I eventually had allowed him to. He kept telling me that he loved me, he'd never let me go, which was really sweet.

So I am In my office without an icepack on my cheek because My cheek is freezing. Derek had finally agreed to move back to his desk but still checks in every 30 minutes or so. I am just lisling to music after getting all my work done.

_*What about now? What about today? What if your making me all that I'm meant to be? What if our love, never went away?*_

*How the bruise?* A voice asks over the music. I snap around in my chair to see Derek standing there.

*God, Morgan! You scared the living daylights out of me!* I put a hand over my racing heart.

*I'm sorry, I'll give you a pre warning next time.* He tries to hold in a laugh.

*All you have to do is knock.*

*Knock on my girlfriends office door? Yeah, good luck with that.* He sits on my desk next to me.

*I came here to ask if you wanted to go out tonight.* Derek looks at me.

*I really wish I could handsome, but I'm having a girl's night with JJ tonight, sorry.*

*That's fine baby, That just means you owe me.* He kisses my forehead then runs out of my office before I can object.

*You know I can't say no to you huh morgan?* I mutter to myself. I listen to the last line of the song before I go get JJ.

_*Baby before it's too late, what about now?*_

JJ and I are at some pancake for all you can eat flapjacks. We're at the table putting maple syrup on them when JJ starts the conversation.

*So how are things with Morgan?* She asks.

*They're good.*

*Ohh come on! You guys have been friends for years and all you say good?* JJ looks at me.

*Yeah. What do you want me to say? That it's super fantastic!*

*Yes.*

*Then there, I said it. I'll be right back.* I get up from the table and walk towards the bathroom. When I get into the bathroom, I wash my hands and get the stickiness of the syrup off my hands. Once it's off, I dry my hands off and walk out of the bathroom. When I start walking back to the table, I notice JJ talking to... Morgan? What is he doing here?

*Derek? What are you doing here?* I ask him as yyhdown next to him.

*I came to take my girlfriend home since JJ has to leave.* I look where JJ was sitting, but she's not there.

*And she already left.* Derek puts his arm along my shoulders and brings me closer.

*I get you all to myself finally.* I put my head on his shoulder.

*Come on, there's something I want to show you.* He grabs my hand and takes me away from the table, and outside.

*Where exactly are we going? I thought you said you were going to take me home?* I ask him as we walk along the side of the pancake house.

*I am we're just making a little... detour that's all.* He leads me to the back of the building.

*What are we doing in the back of the building?* My question is answered when he pushes me against the back of the building.

*You remember when I said you owe me for not being able to go out with me tonight?* He asks as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

*Yeah?*

*Well this is what I want.* He crashes his lips against mine, and damn is he a good kisser. I could just tell he released every single emotion into it. His arms slide around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulls me away from the wall. He pulls away to look into my eyes, which had closed long ago. My eyes flutter open to have him looking straight at me.

*Best Kiss Ever.* He whispers as he kisses the tip of my nose. *Now before I get carried away, I'm taking you home.* He slides an arm around my shoulders.

*I couldn't agree more.* He leads me to where he parked his SUV, we get in, then he drives off to my place. When We do get to my place, he pulls infront. I unbuckle my seat belt then turn and look at him.

*You no longer owe me.*

*Shame, I had a blast back there.* I kiss his cheek then get out of the car.

*See you tomorrow baby girl.* He says then drives off down the around. As I walk to my front I think, I really have to owe him more often.

Hope you guys liked this ch! I want to thank the person who gave me my 50 reviewer jenny crum!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! This ch is definetly going to be a sweet one at first but then... A TWIST! (Dramatic music)

Here it is, Enjoy!

The case we worked on was challenging that's for sure. For two weeks the team was out in Madison, Winconsin where the unsub had been killing men and then hanging them from trees. He was finally caught right when he was about to take the shot. Morgan ended up tackling him from behind to save his almost 4th victim.

The team had just gotten home because I can hear them from my office.

*Who's up for a drink?* I hear Morgan ask everyone.

*I'm up for five.* Emily answers back. That's our Emily.

*I'll go see if Garcia wants to come.* I hear Emily speak again, and then some footsteps coming down the hallway, and soon enough, Emily was at my office door.

*Hey PG, we're going to get a drink, you coming?* Emily asks.

*Uhh... yeah, sure.* I get up from my chair, and walk towards the door.

*You look exausted P.* Emily says as we walk out of my office.

*Yep, I've accomplished getting praticly no sleep over two weeks.* I yawn as we walk towards the bullpen.

*Well on the other hand Derek's happy to finally see you.* She nudges me with her elbow.

*I'm sure he is.* We approach the bullpen and only see Morgan there.

*Well I'm going to get going, see ya there P.* Emily waves then walks out of the bullpen. Morgan comes over to me.

*There's my girl that I've missed so much.* He hugs me, and burries his face in my hair.

*Missed you too. Now, let's go get that drink.* I pull away and start walking towards the door. When I turn back, Morgan is still where he was, staring off into space.

*Coming?* I ask. He shakes his head as if he was clearing his head.

*Of course.* He runs to catch up with me, which I'm pretty sure didn't take much energy from him.

*Then let's go.* I open the door, and hold the door open for hi

*I should be doing this for you.* He said, gesturing towards the door. With that, we walk to his SUV and get to the bar.

At the bar we're all just hanging there as usual; Reid and Morgan in the corner, Hotch and Rossi playing darts, and JJ, Emily, and I are at a table, away from everyone else.

*So Penelope, Morgan was talking about you on the plane.* Emily states as she takes a swig of her beer.

*What was he saying?* I ask.

*Well he said and I quote 'Garcia's probably pissed at me for tackling the unsub.'* Emily looks at me. *Are you?* I haven't really thought about before but I guess I am, I mean the unsub could have shot him, or worse..

*Extremely.* I said, not even trying to mask the anger in my voice.

*Well he doesn't know that you know he said that so just keep it under wraps.*

*Pen, I have something you can wear if you want to give morgan something to look at, it's in the bathroom.* JJgets up, I do as well.

*Sure, but why?* I ask as I follow her into the bathroom.

*Because we want morgan to make the first move tonight, so we're going to give him a little 'incentive' to.* She goes into one of the stalls and pulls out a dress and heels.

The dress is a simple tight purple dress and the heels are the same color.

*You love it?* JJ asks.

*Yeah, but why do you keep giving me these outfits?*

*Because we all know Morgan has been known to love a women when they wear a dress that shows off her curves and when they can rock a pair of heels, so we're just showing him that you can be that women by wearing the tight dresses and the heels.* JJ explains. So that's why she's always offering these outfits, now it makes sense.

*Ok, give it to me.* I mumble as I take the dress and heels from her and go into the bathroom stall. 10 minutes later, I come out of the stall in the dress and heels.

*Wow, you look amazing!* JJ exclaims.

*The things we women do for beauty. This dress is killing me.* I sigh.

*Suck it up and deal with it. Now you have a man to go out and impress now go!* JJ shoves me towards the bathroom door.

*Can't you come with me?* I ask JJ.

*Yes I can and I will.* JJ walks by my side.*Let's do this.*

We walk out of the bathroom together, talking like we usually do. When we walk out, the only person that imediatly looks at us is Emily, her eyes go wide. We walk over to her, where she instantly gets up from her chair.

*Beautiful, as usual! That will definetly make people's heads turn.* Emily hugs me.

*Thanks, but these heels are killing my feet!* Our table bursts out in laughter. I'm facing away from the rest of the team, so I can't see their looks. JJ pokes my arm.

*Morgan coming up behind you.* She whispers. Now that pay attention, I can hear footsteps coming up from behind, then I feel a pair of large hands land on my shoulders.

*Can you guys give me and Penelope some alone time?*

*Yeah, sure Morgan. Let's go check out that guy by the bar.* JJ and Emily get up from their seats, then walk leans his head down to my right ear.

*So is this all for me?* He whispers in my ear.

*Possibly.* He chuckles.

*It'd be a shame, considering your mine, all mine.* He finally takes the seat next to mine.

*So how was the case?* I ask him.

*Grueling, lonely without you.*

*So, can I ask you a question?* I ask him.

*Anything baby.*

*Why did you tackle the unsub?* The silence that comes from him starts to scare me.

*Well I...* He stutters.

*And did you even think of the risks of that? Or what I would feel about this?* I ask him as I turn to face him.

*Of course I did.*

*Really? Cause I think you wanted to be hero as always, so you did that, but did you ever think 'I wonder if my girlfriend would appreciate it if I risked my life?'* I said, getting more agitated.

*Well I don't need your approval for my job!* He shouts at me.

*Yeah, well it would have been considerate to at least think about it, and think how this could effect someone that loves you!* I shout back at him. I get off my seat, and walk towards the entrance.

*Maybe I did think about it.* He shouts at me from his seat.

*No, because if you did, you wouldn't have done it because you would have relised, I wouldn't want you to do that!* I walk out of the bar, and down the street where I get into a cab and head home.

So that was the twist! The first Big fight for Derek and Penelope! How will this be fixed?

I forgot to mention this in the last ch but the lyrics in the last ch were from What About Now by Daughtry :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! In the last ch, Derek and Penelope got into a big fight. Let's see what tries to do to make it up to her.

Here it is, Enjoy!

I think I got everything out when I argued with morgan at the bar, and I have every right to be mad. He was being careless and wasn't thinking about what other people might think of this, or how this choice affects other people.

As soon as I walk into my place, My phone goes off. I pick up my phone and answer it.

*Hello?*

*Hey PG, It's Emily, I saw well everyone saw you argue with Morgan then leave the bar. What went on between you two?* Emily asks.

*Well I mentioned why did he tackle the unsub, then he said ''I don't need your permission for my job, then, Then I said he didn't think how this could affect me, and then I left.*

*Well I think he feels guilty, he's been cursing under his breath since you left.* Emily adds.

*Good, he should.* I head towards and collapse on it.

*Guess I should tell him your still mad at him?*

*Yep.* I hear some shuffling of the feet, as if Emily is walking towards him.

*Hey Morgan, she's still mad at you.* I hear Emily tell him through the phone. Then I hear someone say something in the back, but I can't quite make it out.

*He said he knew that, and that you guys aren't over with this conversation yet.* I hear Emily start walking away from him.

*Well I'm going to let you go.*

*Bye Em.* I hang up. I walk towards my bedroom. I change into a shirt and sweat pants and crawl into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Beep, Beep, Beep! My alarm goes off at 5:00 in the morning. I swing my legs over the side of my bed, and turn off my alarm. Getting out of bed, I walk over to dresser where I change into a blouse and a pencil skirt and a simple pair of black heels. Then I put on my makeup on, and walk out of my bedroom.

I go into the kitchen and pour my daily cup of coffee into my travel mug. When I walk into my living room and stop cold in my tracks.

Sleeping on my couch is Morgan with no shirt on just a pair of sweatpants. How did I not hear him come in last night? Why is he even here? And the no shirt thing, seriously? About the six pack, he wasn't kidding, let's just say it's visible.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I head towards my front door then walk out. When I get a few feet from my door I relise, I forgot my laptop bag! Great now I have to walk back in there!

So I walk back towards the door, and open it very slowly. When I peek my head he's not in the living room on the couch, he's in my kitchen. I look for my laptop, I notice it's right by the door, but it's just out of my reach. So I reach out trying to grab the bag, I grab the bag, but I knock a vase off a sidetable and it breaks on the floor with a crash!

Morgan swivles around to face the door, and points a gun at me.

*Woah, What's with the gun!?* I ask him, opening the front door all the way.

*Sorry.* He puts the gun down. *Habit.*

*Yeah no kidding.* I mutter, Then I start to close the door but he stops me.

*Penelope, wait!*

*What?* I ask stepping back into my home.

*Do you like what you see?* He gestures to himself while smiling.

*Oh my god.* I walk out and close the door but I can still hear him say *What? It's a simple question!*

So I'm at work and in the copier room when Emily comes in.

*Did you see Morgan at all?*

I turn to face her. *Yes, i saw him this morning when I woke and saw him sleeping on my couch with only a pair of sweatpants on, no shirt.*

Emily's eyes go wide. *Did you let him in last night?*

*No I didn't let him in, and let's not forget he pointed a gun at me this morning when he thought someone broke in, and at this point he still doesn't have a shirt on.*

*Your kidding right?* Emily asks.

*I wish I was, and ohh Emily?*

*Yeah?*

*I saw the supposed six pack, not supposed very visible.* I walk out of the copier room and back to my office.

When I get back to my office, Derek's sitting in my computer chair.

*I wanted to say I'm sorry.* He says.

*For what? Not thinking about other people or for pointing a gun at me at 5:00 in the morning?* I ask.

*For both.*

*Question. Why did you even have a gun with you.* I ask him.

*It was actually in your cabinet under the sink.* WHAT! HE HID A GUN IN MY HOUSE?

*Why would you hide a gun in my house without telling me?*

*That's not important at this point* He gets up and walks infront of me. Not important? A gun was in my house, under my sink!

*Not important? How is that not...* He tries to kiss me, but I move before he can.

*Ohhh noo, I'm still mad at you, don't even try.* I start pushing him towards the door.

*Come on I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do?* He asks me as he walks out.

*Think of that yourself.* I say then shut the door in his face. Well today's going to be interesting.

I'm just going to say this, If I woke up and walked into my living room to find someone sleeping on my couch, someone's getting hit with a baseball bat!

Hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! This fanfic is so close to getting 75 reviews, let's see if it can make it there! So how is Derek going to make it up to her, I don't know I'm just connecting the dots as I go.

Here it is, Enjoy!

When I said today will be interesting, it has been so far. After Derek left, I had JJ come in and make sure what I told Emily was true, and I said yes. Then I had coffee spilled on my blouse by Derek (coincidence?) Luckly I had a spare shirt with me. I just hope the rest of the day is a little bit more calm.

So me and JJ are on our way back from lunch and having a conversation on which guy celebrity was hotter Patrick Swayze or Bradley Cooper, I thought Bradley Cooper.

*JJ, sorry but Cooper is wayyy hotter.* I told JJ for the 15 time since we left the restaraunt.

*You just don't have good taste!* She laughs as we approach my office.

*Honey, I know more about good taste then you do.* I say as I unlock my office. When I open the door, there's a small piece of paper on my very open desk.

*What's that?* JJ points to the paper.

*Probably some paperwork someone dropped off.* I tell her. She goes over to the paper, and picks it up.

*This isn't paperwork, it's from morgan.* She looks at me.

*You read it JJ.*

*No, you read it. He's your boyfriend.* She shoves the paper towards me. I take the paper out of her hands. I look back at JJ before I read it.

_Hey_

_I came by your office to apologise for not thinking about you before tackling him, coming into your home and sleeping on your couch, and pointing a gun at you without a shirt on, but you weren't here. So I'll just apologise some other time. _

_P.S I promise their are no other guns hidden in your home._

_Derek._

After I finish reading the paper, I hand JJ the paper so she can read it.

*What, Emily didn't tell me he had no shirt on!* She throws the paper on my desk.

*Well, as far as I know, I think we're still dating.* I tell JJ.

*Of course you guys are, you are the cutest couple ever! Morgan might want to know you think this so I'll go tell him.* JJ runs out of my office.

*JJ! Don't!* I yell down the hall. Well it's too late to stop her now. So I take a book off my shelve called Spellbound by Cara Lynn Shultz and go over to my chair and start reading. Right when I get to chapter 2, JJ comes back.

*So I told him, and he sorta went off the handle he's like 'why the hell would she say that? Of course we're still together, that's it I'm going to talk to her myself.' He seemed mad that you thought that, so he's on his way over here, good luck!* She walks out of my office and closes the door. She just had to tell him, I would've told him myself, eventually, now she has the morgan tornado blowing. I pick up the book again, I get halfway into chapter 2 and sure enough, my door flies open so hard it hits the wall. The reveals a very angry Derek. I put the book down. He slams the door closed, making me flinch.

*How the hell can you think that!?* He practicly shouts at me while walking infront of my chair.

*Well since we were constantly fighting I thought...* I get cut off by Derek.

*So what we're fighting! That doesn't mean it's over! Every couple fight, that doesn't mean they should call it quits!* He shouts at me. Ok, now he's kinda scaring me.

*But...*

*But nothing! We won't know if we can make this work if we break up after our first fight! There's no way in hell I'm letting you go after I've waited for so long!* He runs a hand over his head.

*I don't believe that us fighting put that thought of breaking up in your head, so what did?* He asks, more calm now.

*Nothing else did.* I can see the muscles in his jaw tense up.

*Penelope... please. I know it's something just tell me so we can fix it and get past it.* He looks at me.

*Fine... it's your known... nature.* I worded as easly as I could.

*Nature? You mean my past?* He asks, I shake my head.

*Come on, you know that I won't let that get inbetween us. I never would.* He grabs my hand and pulls me up from my chair. He tilts my head up to face him with his index finger.

*You Know I love you right?* He asks.

*Yeah.*

*Good.* He leans down, and puts his lips on mine. This kiss was nothing like the other ones. This one, was a real time stopper, made everything else stop, all my worries go away. This kiss was made to show that everything was going to be ok. He pulls away.

*You never answered my question.* He looks into my eyes.

*What was it?* I ask.

*About what you saw this morning, you know my abs.* He smiles wide.

*Ok, I have to admit they're pretty good.* This causes him to smile again.

*Ha! Told you! You didn't believe me!* He starts walking towards the door.

*Ok, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, when you tell me something like that again, I will believe you.* I sit back down and grab my book.

*You better!* He opens the door and walks out. That's my morgan.

So did you guys like it? Because I know I did.

Just wanted to let you know Spellbound by Cara Lynn Shultz is a real book. You can check the author out on facebook or twitter :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey g**uys! We 79 reviews for this fanfic! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it, without you guys I wouldn't have gotten where I am today!

Here it is, Enjoy!

So everything between Derek and I has been discussed and squared away. Since that day in my office, we've been closer than ever. Today is our one month anniversary and I hope he does something really romantic.

I'm currently eating lunch with Emily and JJ at a restaraunt down the street.

*So P, today's your one month anniversary with Morgan?* Emily asks as she bites into the burger she ordered.

*Yeah.* I answer her.

*You know he's going to surprise you right?* JJ speaks up.

*I'm just worried...*

*Just worried he'll forget about it?* JJ and Emily say in unison.

*I hate profilers..* I mutter.

*Trust me PG, he wouldn't forget about today if he was in a coma, he'll do something.* Emily pats my shoulder as she walks past me to throw her stuff away.

*Thanks. You guys ready to go back to work now?* I ask getting up from my seat.

*Yep.* Both the girls get up as well and head back towards work.

Emily and I are walking down the hall towards my . office.

*Hey Em, you left your purse at my house last night, I brought it to work with me.* I tell her as we approach my office.

*Thanks, I going to go get it, there's something on top of my desk i need you to grab for me.* Emily says.

*Sure Em.* I start walking in the direction of Emily's desk. When I get to her desk,I see a bag of some sort on top of it. This must be what she wants me to grab. I grab the bag, and start heading towards my office, but on the way there I see Emily walking towards me.

*Is this what you wanted?* I ask Emily.

*Yeah, thanks. I made sure I locked yout office back up.* Emily grabs the bag from my hand.

*Thanks Em!* I call out to her as she begins to walk down the hallway. I start walking back towards my office, and when I get to my office i can faintly smell...roses? Must all be in my head. When I open my office door, I see a bouquet of a dozen roses. Somehow I knew I wasn't dreaming. When I get closer to the roses, I notice a note is sticking out of the flower. I pick up the note and read it.

_Turn Around. _Why Turn Around? Wait, am I about to be killed like those people on CSI? Even though there are possibilities of being killed, I turn around to not find a killer but to find Derek standing there. YES IT'S NOT A KILLER! Wait, why is Derek standing... wait, I got it now, he gave me the roses!

*Happy Anniversary Baby.* Derek says. Omg, that's soo sweet!

*Thank you.* I walk up to him, and hug him, he imediatly warms up to the hug.

*Anything for you.* He whispers in my ear. *I'm taking you out tonight, just me and you, nobody else.*

*Looking forward to it.* I kiss his temple then walk out of my office to go find JJ. I Find JJ in her office as usual, so I walk in, and close the door.

*JJ, your right, he didn't forget! He got me a dozen roses, and he's taking me out tonight.* JJ drops the paperwork on her desk, and squeals.

*Oh my god! I'm soo happy for you!* JJ gets up and hugs me.

*I know, it was soo romantic!* It's like he read my mind, and how did he know I loved roses?

*JJ, did you tell Derek that I like roses?* I ask her.

*No, but Emily did.* Emily did, i will have to thank her later.

*It was actually really cute, because he comes up to us and he's like 'Do you guys know what kind of flowers Garcia likes because I want her to get her the perfect bouquet of flowers for our anniversary.' Then Emily said 'I think she likes roses?' so he's like 'Thanks, Let's hope this is perfect because it needs to be.'* JJ finishes finally. She was right, that was really cute. I can't believe he went through all this trouble just to find out what type of flowers I like .

*So JJ can I ask you a question?*

*Sure.*

*Would you be willing to help me get ready tonight?* I ask, a smile imediatly appearing on her face.

*Most definetly.* JJ grabs me by the arm and starts to drag me out of her office.

*Where are we going?* JJ laughs.

*We're going to get YOU ready for tonight, cause honey we've got alot to do, so move!* JJ starts pushing me towards the elevator, we pass Emily on the way there.

*Emily, Garcia is going to need your help. We need to get her ready for her anniversary date with morgan.* JJ tells Emily.

*And how much time do we have?*

*Until tonight.* I say.

*Then we better get going.* Emily also starts pushing me towards the elevator. Eventualy we get towards JJ's car, and we head to my house to get ready.

When we get to my house, JJ and Emily go towards my closet, rifiling through what I have.

*This could work.* I hear JJ tell Emily.

*And with these, to die for!* I see Emily and JJ come out of my bedroom.

*Go try this on!* JJ tosses some clothes into my arm along with a pair of shoes.

*But...*

*Just try it on!* Emily pushes me towards the bathroom. This is going to be very long preparation for tonight.

Hope you guys loved this ch! The next ch will be their anniversary dinner, hope you guys are excited!

Wanted to thank my 75th reviewer sazzieazzie!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! It's time for their anniversary dinner, fyi this chapter will be full on sweetness!

Here it is, Enjoy!

So i come out of the bathroom in what they wanted me to try on, and it's actually kinda cute. They put me in a white blouse with blue jeans and black sandals. I walk towards JJ and Emily to see what they think.

*So what do you guys think?* I ask as I approach them.

*Love it!* They say in unison.

*Wait, I know how to make it better.* JJ says. She walks over to the roses Derek had given me early today. She grabs one of the roses and snaps it in half, leaving it with a shorter stem. She takes the flower and walks back over to me, where she sticks it in my hair, then ties the stem off so you can only see the flower.

*Now... It's perfect.* JJ stands back and admires her work.

*Actually it looks better JJ.* Emily comments.

I turn to face the mirror, and damn they did a good job.

*It looks... amazing.* I step away from the mirror.

*Now we'll be here when you get back so we can hear all the details.* Emily explains as she leads me over to my couch.

*Don't worry, this will be perfect, nothing will go wrong.* JJ reassures me. A knock comes at my door.

*He's here, smile big, don't embaress yourself.* Emily says. Great, if she's trying to make me nervous, she's doing a pretty damn good job.

I walk over to the door and answer it. Derek head rises from looking at the ground to look at me. He smiles and starts eyeing me up and down.

*Hey.* I close the door and step out.

*You look beautiful as always.* He puts his arm along my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

*Thank you.* We start walking away from my house and down the road.

*You are very welcome.* He says. We continue walking down the road until we get to an empty grass field.

*What are we doing here?* I ask him.

*That you will see soon.* What's with the cryptic answers?

*Whatever you say.* We continue walking in the field until we come up on a... box? Ok this getting really werid? What's next when we open the box a another box will be in there?

*A box?*

*Yes Penelope that's a box, there's a tree and that's grass.* Ha, ha, ha. I'm laughing so hard.

*What's with the box?* I ask. To answer my question he opens the box and in it was a cd player. Yes! No snake, I hate snakes!

Derek turns on the cd player and music begins playing through the speakers.

_*When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise.* _

*May I have this dance?* He asks while sticking his hand out.

*Of course.* I take his hand, he pulls me closer to him.

*Your old fashioned.*

*Would you have it any other way?* Derek asks.

*Probably not.* I put my head down against his just listening to the music.

_*Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'Form giving you all of my love.* _

*Something wrong?* He asks.

I raise my head to look at him. *No, it's just all of this is really sweet.*

*It's for you, you deserve this.* He kisses the tip of my nose. I put my head back down.

*I need to ask you something.* He breaks the silence.

*What is it?* I ask him as I lift my head up again.

*Do you love me?*

*Of course I do.* Why would he ask something like that?

*No, I mean do you truly love me?* He asks me.

*Yes, I love everything about you.* He looks down at me for quite some time, then leans down and kisses me.

*I love you.* He whispers.

*I love you too.* I whisper back.

For the rest of the song, we were silent, just danced with each other, and when the song was over, we stopped.

*I probably should get you back, It's getting late.* He goes over to the box and turns the cd player off.

*What time is it anyways?* I asked him.

*10:00.* He answered back. He walked back over towards me, and slid his hand into mine. We start walking back, and in no time at all, we're at my place. He walks me up to my doorstep.

*I had a really great time tonight Penelope.* He slides his hand up to my cheek.

*Me too.* I start to open my door.

*Happy anniversary baby girl.* He says.

*Happy anniversary Derek.* I open my front door, walk in, and shut the door. When I get into my living room, I see Emily and JJ in their pj's sitting on my couch, eating ice cream, and watching The Vow.

*Can I join you guys?* They turn their heads around.

*Sure.* I take a sit next to Emily.

*So how was your date?* JJ asks.

*Amazing, really sweet.* I sighed, wishing it could continue.

*That's great! We're happy for you!* Emily smiles at me.

*So what part are you at in the movie?*

*We just started it.* They both answer.

*Sweet!* For the rest of the night, Us girls watched chick flicks and they of course asked for the details of the date, which I happly told them, stressing to them that it was the most romantic night of my life.

So that was their anniversary date, I hoped you guys thought it was as romantic and sweet as I thought it was.

Just to let you know The Vow is a movie with Channing Tatum and Rachel Mcadams for people who don't know :)

The lyrics used for this ch were from I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Yea it's the 20th ch, hope I can write another 20 ch's for you guys :) Another ch of full on sweetness!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Last night was amazing. I didn't know he could be that romantic, but I guess when he wants to be he can.

I'm at my office next day, reading the book Spellbound that I started a few days ago when someone knocks on my door.

*Yes?* I call, not lifting my eyes off the page.

*Hey baby, can I come in for a second?* Derek asks.

*Come in.* I hear my office door open then close. I'm still reading the book so I don't see him come in, but as I'm reading the book, he takes the book out of my hands and puts it on my desk.

*I was reading that.* I'm still looking at my empty hands that use to hold my book.

*The book can wait, I can't.* I finally look up from my hands to look at him, he's sitting on my desk infront of me, looking down on me.

*Sure you can wait.* I try and grab the book, but he moves to infront of the book so I can't grab it.

*Trust me, when it comes to you, I can't.* He smirks. Is it just me or is it this is the first time I've seen him smirk in like weeks.

*Not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you here?* I ask him.

*Can't I just visit my girlfriend?*

*Sure, but with you... you usually need something from me.* I look at him, and he laughs.

*You know me so well. I need you to get the rest of the info for the Madsion Case to Hotch's desk by the end of the day.* He gets up from his spot on my desk.

*Yes Sir.* He comes back over to where I'm at.

*Is thst sass I hear from you?*

*I don't know what your talking about.* I said inocently as I turn back towards my computers.

*Sure you don't, I'll see you later.* He walks out of my office. I gather up the info from the madison case, and start walking towards Hotch's office. When I get to his office, I knock on his door.

*Sir, I have the info for the madison case you wanted.* He looks up from his desk, and waves me in.

*Thanks Garcia, please sit down for a minute.* What's going on?

*Is there something wrong?* I ask as I sit down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

*No everything's fine. It's just... you have been requested by the FBI in DC for a new job helping them catch professional hackers in goverment databases.* WHAT?

*Why me though?*

*They've been looking at you in this unit for quite some time, throughout the cases, they thought you'd be perfect.* A new job? In DC? Why now, why when I finally have my life figured out.

*It's an upgraded pay, along with chances to create some equipment that will be used by Every single police station on the east coast.* Wow, that's a big oppertunity, almost too big to pass up.

*How long do I left here?* I ask Hotch.

*3 weeks tops.* 3 WEEKS! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO REQUEST ME!

*I suggest you start packing up your office and home, along with your goodbyes.* I stand up from the chair.

*And your sure I have no choice?*

*Sorry Garcia but you don't have a choice.*

*Thank you.* I mumble before I stumble out of his office.

3 weeks, how do they expect me to say goodbye to the place I've called home for years. What about everyone here, especially Derek, how do I even tell Derek I can't just go 'Guess what? I'm leaving for DC permanetly in 3 weeks, I'll probably never even see you again bye!' Yeah, no that won't work.

So I'm walking out of Hotch's office with a shocked expression written all over my office, and of course Emily, Reid, and JJ had to be there. Emily imediatly turns her head in my direction.

*Penelope what's wrong, everything ok?* She asks. I don't answer her, I just keep the shocked look on my face.

*Penelope, answer me!* Emily tries shaking me but It doesn't work, I just sit in Reid's chair, still looking shocked.

*Crap, I'll get Morgan.* JJ says then runs down the hallway.

*Garcia, come on answer us!* Emily tries again but with no luck.

*Garcia, talk to us.* Reid tries, but I still don't speak.

JJ and Morgan come rumning down the hallway.

*Here's what I mean.* JJ tells Derek as she points to me.

*Well what the hell is wrong with her?* Derek asks.

*Based on her facial expression and her not talking to us, I think she's gone into shock.* Reid says.

*About what?* They all say in unison. Finally I start blinking, then I speak up.

*They...* Everyone whips their heads around, Derek imediatly at my side.

*They what baby girl? Come on you have to speak to us!* He pleads.

*They... transfered me.* They all look at me, especially Derek.

*Transfered? To where?* Emily questions me.

*DC, three weeks.* They all go silent afterwards, well that definetly wasn't the way I wanted to tell them.

*I gotta go.* Morgan suddenly says, then get's up.

*Where are you going?* JJ asks.

*Away from this.* He then walks off down the hallway. I finally come out of shock, the expression on my face disappearing from my face. I shake my head to clear my mind of what just happened.

*Are they giving you choice about being transfered?* JJ gets down by my side.

*No their not, where's Derek?* I get up from Reid's computer chair.

*We don't know, he just suddenly left.* I nod my head, heading to my office, no one trying to follow me.

So she's getting transfered to DC. Why do you guys think Derek got up and left when she told them? Hope you liked it!

We're almost at 100 reviews, we can do this guys! :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! So last ch, Penelope got the news she had been transfered, and Derek had... walked out when she needed him? Let's see why he did what he did, then see what he does to try and fix everything with her!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Ever since Derek out I had been transfered, he got up and walked away, literally! He left somewhere and no one knows where he is! I love him, I don't want to leave him and everyone else, but my hands are tied. What sucks is that I have to continue what work I left here and try and not think 'I won't be here in a few weeks.' What question that is going through my head is why Derek left. Yeah I know he's probably upset that I'm leaving but you'd think instead of running away from your girlfriend who's leaving, you'd be by her side, telling her it's going to be ok, but no he's not.

What I said about having to finish what work I have, that's what I'm doing right now. My office is mostly packed up. The only thing's not packed is my bookshelf and my drawers in my desk. To distract me from my packing, JJ comes in.

*Hey P, how you doing?* She asks. *Have you seen Morgan yet Garcia?* I shake my head no, then start crying.

*Aww, honey come here.* JJ gives me a hug. *He'll show up Garcia, he'll show.*

*JJ, it's been two weeks since you guys found out I was transfered. I only have a week left.*

*He'll come, I know he will.* JJ let's go of me.

*I'll be right back.*

*Where you going?* I ask her.

I'm going to take care of some... business.* JJ walks out of my office, what is she up to now?

(Derek's POV)

I still can't believe she's transfering, and I've known this for two weeks. I know it's not her choice to transfer, but I'm still mad at her for doing so. Why I walked out on her when I found out, I don't know but all I know is I've broken Penelope's heart, she's transfering and I have no idea how to fix either one of them.

Even though she's only transfering to DC and it's a short distance away, I won't be able to see her every day, hear her every day because of work for us. To make is easier to say I'm glad she got the posistion, but why did she have to get it now, when Her and I were finally starting our lives together.

I know I can't stop her from going and niether can anybody else, but I still need to talk to someone, so I go To Hotch. I walk up to his office and knock on the door.

* Hey, do you have a minute?* I ask Hotch as I poke in.

*Come in.* I walk into his office and sit down in a chair.

*I can't stop the transfer Morgan if that's why your here.* Hotch tells me.

*I know, I just need someone to talk to.*

*What is it?*

*Here's the thing about DC, I can't let her go but I can't let her stay either. What do I do?* I ask Hotch.

*You want my advice?*

*That's kinda of why I'm here right?* Hotch smiles slightly.

*I think you need to first fix things with her, then you need to propose her something that will make her not leave.* Hotch leans back in his chair.

*And you think that will work?*

*If I was her, I wouldn't leave.* Just then JJ storms into his office, her glare set on me.

*Why the hell did you leave Penelope when she needed you most?* JJ shouts at me.

*Do you think I wanted to do that? How else so you think I'm going to handle, I can't just let the girl I love walk away from me!*

* You did that by leaving her!* JJ starts pacing infront of me. * You better pray to god that this all get's fixed or I swear to god...*

*Don't worry, it will be. I say, then walk out of Hotch's office. Now I know what to do, I just hope she accepts the apology.

(Penelope's POV)

When JJ left my office, I decided to head home and pack a little bit more. When I open the door, my place feels considerably empty with 1/2 of my stuff packed away into boxes or on it's way to my new place in DC. I step into my once very packed living now and start to go through one of the boxes. When I'm digging through the box, I find a picture taken awhile back of the entire team. I put the picture right back in the box as quick as I found it, not wanting to think having to leave them.

Then, there's a knock on my door. Who would knock on my door at 3:00 in the afternoon? All the of the team is at work. I walk over to the door and open it to see Derek Morgan, the person I haven't spoken to in 2 weeks.

So in the end, Derek went to Penelope's apartment? And how does he think he's going to make it up to her?I hope you guys have liked reading this because I have decided to make at least 40 ch's of this fanfic!

Only four more reviews until 100, we can do this! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this fanfic :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I want to thank my 100 reviewer Red Writer and all of my fans out there who love my writing!

So when we left off, Derek had just shown up at Penelope's door after walking out of her life for two weeks! Let's see where it goes from there :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell? He's here now, after he walked away from me for 2 weeks? I'd really love to hear what he's got to say about this.

So I'm still standing at the door with it wide open and Derek standing on the other side.

*Hey.* He says simply. Really? That's all he's got to say? Wow, right before me is a man of simple words.

*That all? After abandoning me for 2 weeks that's all you have to say?* I cross my arms and glare at him.

*Now I know your mad...*

*Your damn right I am.*

*But you have a reasonable excuse to be.* He rubs his the back of his neck with his hand.

*That would be...*

*I walked out on you when you needed me most.* I move away from the door so he can walk in. He in and closes the door. He just looks around at the practicly empty place.

*When do you leave?* He asks me.

*A week.* I walk into the kitchen and pack some stuff into boxes.

*There's something I have to say.* I walk away from the box and walk over to him.

*What is it?* I ask as I sit on a window ledge.

*I know when I left you for two weeks in your time of need, I left when you only had a minimal amount of time left, I'm pretty sure that's how you didn't want to remember me as the boyfriend who abandoned you when he found out you were getting transfered. * He sits next to me on the window still.

*I promised you that when we started dating I would never abandon you, that I would never treat you like the other people in your life. I lied to you, I failed you and I'm sorry. There's no way to desricbe how guilty I feel that I let you down, that I hurt you.*

*Derek it's fine...*

*No Penelope it's not! I'm your boyfriend I shoyhave been by your side, I should have helped you, but no I was too busy being a careless ass as usual! I know I'll make this last week unforgetable if you let me do that.* He shifts in his seat to look at me.

*Please give me one last chance, this time I promise you I won't blow it, and if I do, you have the right to decide if you want me out of your life, just one more chance.* He gets up from the window still and get's eye level with me.

*Ok but I swear if you..* I don't have time to finish my sentance because Derek desends his lips onto mine. He slightly pulls away.

*I'm head over heels in love with you.* He whispers, then pulls me into a hug, and doesn't let go of me the rest of the day.

My last week in Virginia has definetly been the best week of my life. Throughout that week I finished packing my home and office. Today would be my last at the BAU office. I just can't imagine what my life would be like without coming here every morning, and getting to see Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Reid, and Derek every day. Not being able to make them smile when their down, or to just be there for them when they needed a shoulder to cry on.

So I'm in the bullpen, about to tell everyone it's time for me to leave and start my drive to DC. Every single team member is there.

*Guys It's time for me to leave.* Everyone looks at me, and get's up to say goodbye.

Emily's the first one to step up. She comes up to me and gives me a hug.

*I'll come visit the next chance I get, which if I had a choice, It would be the moment you get there.* She let's go.

*Take care Garcia.* gives me one last smile.

*You too Em.*

JJ's the next one up. She rushes up to me, and gives me a really tight hug.

*I'll be coming with Em when she goes to visit you.* JJ pulls away.

*And I will be waiting for you guys.*

*I'll miss you.* JJ walks over to Emily and start to wipe her eyes.

*I'm not going to cry, not going to cry. I'm going to cry!* JJ starts crying.

Reid, Hotch, and Rossi step up.

*We'll never be able to find someone as good as you.* Rossi comments.

*Sure you will.*

*We won't find anyone like you, your family.* Hotch smiles.

*Reid, I promise I'll be back for the syfi convention.*

*You better be.* Reid slightly smiles.

Then finally, the one I'm dreading, Derek. He steps in front me.

*Don't go.* He pleads to me one last time. See this is what I was dreading about this, he would try and convince me to stay at the last minute, which would bring me to tears.

*Derek, I have to.* I start crying. I knew I would start crying. Just stay strong Penelope, you can do this.

Derek takes his thumb and wipes the lone tear that started trailing down my cheek. That would probably be the last time he would ever do that. Then Derek gets a serious look on his face.

*You don't have to go if you marry me.*

So he proposed to her front of everybody on the team! Ahh soo romantic!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So Derek proposed to Penelope as she was saying her goodbyes! What will she say and will she still go to DC?

Here it is, Enjoy!

Did he just say what I think he just said? He asked me to marry him! Holy crap, what do I say, what do I do?

Everyone's eyes widened and mouth dropped, especial mine. With Everyone looking at I know i have to say something.

*Wh-what?* I stuttered out.

*You heard me. I know you don't want to leave me and you don't want to leave, if you marry me, you don't have to leave Virginia or Me behind. You knew my fear of comitment before we started dating, but you took a chance. Now I want to make the choice of being with the women I love for the rest of my life. All you have to do is say yes... and you would make me the happiest person in the world.* He takes ahold of both my hands.

*Penelope, would you marry me?* God I'm panicking and I don't know what to do, or say for that matter.

*Uhhh I...* I freeze up.

*What is it?*

*I'm going to see if there's anything else left in my office.* I walk away from him, and probably just breaking his heart.

(Derek's POV)

What does that mean yes or no? God damn it why did she have to answer me in brain teaser speak!

*What the hell just happened?* JJ asks.

*Well it appears that Morgan has no answer as to whether she'll marry him or not. Now whether he's going to chase after her, and go to DC or stay here with no answer.* Emily comments, stressing on the ending. Ok Derek, looks like fate just got passed into your hands.

*Do any of you know where Penelope's new place in DC is?* I ask everyone.

*I do, she told me last week.* Emily says, then writes down the address.

*Here, good luck Morgan.* I take the address from her.

*Thanks Prentiss.* I put the address into my pocket before running down the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator, I run down the stairs and out the front door. I sprint to my car, and get in. Guess I'm going to DC.

(Penelope's POV)

I can't believe I just ran away from the only man who has loved me whole heartedly. When he proposed, I wanted to yes, but I just couldn't. I just froze, my mouth couldn't form the words, and I did the only thing that could delay me answering. I'm going to be honest here, I got scared. I was scared of what could happen, and that's why I'm on my way to DC right now instead of checking my office.

And I've been driving to DC for about 3 hours and 17 minutes when I see a sign saying 'Welcome to DC.' Now I start driving to my new place, which isn't too far away.

When I do get to my new place, I get out of the car and admire the beauty of it. It's basicly a one story townhouse that's a light green in coloring with white shutterd, now time to see the inside of it. I walk up to the front door, and unlock it. The inside has the basic white walls and oak wood flooring. I close the door, and enter the home entirely. Just as I'm about to check out the rest of the house, someone knocks on the door. Wonder who that could be? I walk over to the door and open it to find Derek standing there in a pair of black jeans, boots, red shirt, and leather jacket. How did he get my new address? Why is he here?

*How'd you get my address?* I asked him.

*Well hello to you too. Emily gave it to me.* I should have known she gave it to him.

*What are you even doing here?* I ask him as I step outside.

*I came here to say something, we want you back in virginia, I want you back home. It won't be the same without one member of our family. I know it's alot to ask of you but can you please come home?* He looks at me. *And I want you to say yes to me.*

*Derek I can't go back, About the proposal I have to think about it.*

*What is there to think about Penelope? We love each other! Isn't that all that matters?* He asks. He's got a good point, why should I be thinking about it if I love him.

*I don't know...*

*Just promise me something.*

*What Derek?*

*Promise me you'll never forget us.* He says as he starts walking back towards his car.

*I couldn't forget about you guys even if I tried.* He smiles.

*I love you baby girl!* He calls out before he get's into his car and drives off. He's got me thinking now...

(Derek's POV)

I gave it my best shot, she won't be coming back. Why do I feel like this is all of my fault, like I could have prevented this? Now I'm asking myself did I even try hard enough?

I just arrived back at the BAU, and walk into the bullpen, when everyone's waiting to see if I brought her back or if she's not here.

*Is Garcia coming back?* Reid asks.

*Sorry to say she isn't.* I sit down at my desk, resting my head on my desk out of pure defeat.

*What? She's not? And I just stopped crying Morgan!* JJ starts to cry again. I feel bad for her, I honestly do.

*We all wish she would come back.* Emily comforts JJ.

*Who said I wasn't coming back?* Everyone turns to where we heard the voice, and standing in that spot was Penelope.

So Penelope came back! Yea! The answer to his proposal will be in the next ch :)

Hoped you guys loved it as much as I did!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! So penelope came back by surprise at the end! Let's see why she came back and the answer to his proposal!

Here it is, Enjoy!

As you can see, I came back! After Derek left, I felt really guilty about leaving them, so I decided to come back.

*Morgan told us. Are you staying permenately?* JJ asks Hopefully.

*Shame on you Morgan, and yes I'm staying permenately. They'll have to drag me out of here this time.* I look back at Morgan who still has the shocked look on his face. Guess he's surprised huh?

*Welcome back Garcia.* Rossi pats my shoulder with his hand, then walks off.

*Make yourself at home... again.* Hotch does the same thing Rossi did.

*We'll be waiting in JJ's office when your ready to tell us about DC.* Emily drags JJ and Reid into JJ's office. Again I look back at Morgan, who still in the same posistion.

*Guess I'll just go to JJ's office...* I start walking away.

*Slow down baby, what about me?* I turn back to Derek, who has now stood up from the chair.

*I forgot about you I'm sorry.* I walk in front of him.

*Now how could you forget about me?*

*Guess you just slipped my mind.* I walk towards a window nearby. I face the window, hands on the window sill.

*Why'd you come back?* Derek asks.

*Someone once told me that they passed up a job because I was more important to them than any job in the world, I just replicated what that person did to me, because you and the rest of the team are more important to me than any job in the world.* I'm still looking out the window I feel him walk up behind me.

*Wise words.* I can feel him put his hands on my shoulder.

*Yes they are.*

*So Penelope... did you meet your old new neighbors in DC?* Derek asks with his hands still on my shoulders.

*Yes I did. My neighbor to right of me was just plain gorgeous.* I walk away from the window sill.

*Ohh really?* Derek comments.

*Oh my god yes! He had the brightest blue eyes that you just get lost in and his body... just wow.* At this point I'm teasing him.

*He's not as good as me? I mean have you checked this hot mess out lately.* He gestures to himself.

*Actually, I think he beats you on this one.* I walk towards my office with him right behind me.

*Woah, slow down baby girl, nobody is better looking then me, Have you check out this six pack?* I open my office door and step in with him outside my office.

*Yes I have, at 5:00 in the morning.*

*Maybe you need to see it again.* He smiles.

*Welcome back Penelope.*

*Thanks.*

*Anytime. I have to go back to work, I'll see you later ok?* He kisses my forehead then leaves back to the bullpen. If he only knew I was going to say yes to his proposal.

So later in the day, I decide to go see JJ and tell her about DC, even though I was only there for a total of like 30 minutes. I get out of my office and head towards the bullpen. When I do get there, no one's at their desks working, they are all standing around. When I walk in, everyone on the team stares at me.

*Why are you guys staring at me?* I ask. They all just continue to stare at me. Emily finally walks up to me.

*Derek's going to ask you again.* Emily whispers, then goes back to her original spot. So that's why everyone's staring at me.

*You know if something would have told me a month ago that I would be proposing to you, I would have said their crazy.* I turn around to see Derek standing behind me.

*I relised when you left to D.C after I had asked you originaly, That I needed you to say yes because I couldn't stand to see the sight of you not here and by my side. I knew that I had to keep asking you until you said yes. So I'm here to ask you again...* He get's down on one knee, which makes everyone sigh.

*Penelope will you marry me, and make me that happiest person in the world?* He asks taking ahold of my right hand. This time I exactly know what to say.

*Yes.*

*I understand if you need more- wait, did you just say yes?* He asks, making everyone lightly laugh.

*Yes.* He looks at me, then jumps up on his feet. He pulls me into a hug, resting his chin on my shoulder. The team is clapping and cheering.

*I love you soo much, don't you ever forget that.* He whispers in my ear.

*I couldn't even if I tried.* He laughs slightly.

*That's my girl.* He pulls away, looking into my eyes. Now he's full on staring at me.

*What?* I ask him, he just smiles.

*I'm just looking at my beautiful soon-to-be wife.*

*Charmer.*

*Well I'm your charmer now.* He kisses my cheek.

*Let' s add flatterer to the list.* I start walking back towards my office.

*I was just making my fiance feel good about herself that such a crime?* He asks as he follows me.

*No it's not but...*

*But nothing! You love it and I know you do!* I get back to my office and enter it.

*Can I come in?* Derek asks.

*Sorry but I have alot of work to do.* I close my office door in his face.

*Come on!*

*Maybe next time.* My roadtrip to the weddinh started that day.

So she said yes! Yea they're getting married!

Just wanted to let you guys know I'm working on a new criminal minds fanfic called Welcome Home Penelope Garcia, I don't know when it will come out, but wanted to let you guys know :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


End file.
